


Валькирия

by Lena_Fekhner



Series: Валькирия [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_Fekhner/pseuds/Lena_Fekhner
Summary: Издавна валькирии охраняют равновесие между мирами людей и демонов.Марина, одна из могущественных валькирий, попала в ловушку Таинторга - демона, мечтающего отомстить валькириям. Он лишил Марину почти всех сил, но ей удалось сбежать. Она встречает Лирога, воина, у которого свои счёты с демоном, и они объединяются, чтобы одолеть общего врага.
Series: Валькирия [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972675





	Валькирия

**Author's Note:**

> 2017  
> не бечено

**1**

Замок Фальдерос был погружён в тишину. В зале, предназначенном для приёма гостей, не было ни музыки, ни празднично одетых людей. Лишь резное кресло стояло в центре комнаты, а в кресле сидел ребёнок.

Тонкие губы были плотно сжаты, под глазами залегли тёмные тени, кожа лишена румянца, а волосы – когда-то золотистые – выцвели и обрамляли лицо неровными прядями. Да и серьёзное выражение лица плохо вязалось с обликом юного эльфа, а роскошное одеяние, слишком пышное для его худого тела, только усиливало ощущение болезни, поразившей мальчика.

Он походил на уродливую статую, словно в насмешку забытую в этом изящном месте и только постукивание по подлокотнику пальцем выдавало в нём живое существо.

В зал бесшумно вошёл слуга и согнулся в глубоком поклоне.

\- Господин, её доставили в северную башню, - и не разгибая спины он так же бесшумно растворился в тени колонн.

Губы эльфа растянулись в жадной ухмылке, а в больших красноватых глазах заиграл огонёк торжества, и мальчик поспешил покинуть зал вслед за своим слугой.

Последним, что помнила Марина, была вспышка света сразу на выходе из портала, за которой последовала чёрная пустота.

Когда она пришла в себя, оказалось что она лежит на каменном полу в маленькой комнате посреди магического круга. Внимательно изучив его, валькирия нахмурилась. Кто бы ни напал на неё, у него хватило ума и сил на этот сложный рунический узор. Изучив его, Марина с облегчением поняла, что там нет заклинаний, блокирующих знаки. Она тронула лоб. Знаки Магии, Неутомимости и Защиты пульсировали очень слабо, но они оставались активными, и валькирия была рада тому, что рефлекторно скрыла их, едва попала в западню: скорее всего, знай её похититель о возможности Марины колдовать, он обеспокоился бы куда более сложным магическим кругом. Потом рука её скользнула ниже, к шее, вокруг которой парило тонкое золотое кольцо. Она знала, что этот оберег валькирии невозможно снять против её воли, но всё же испытала облегчение, коснувшись знакомого металла. Марина размяла небольшие крылышки, расположенные чуть повыше ушей – ещё одна особенность всех валькирий.

Её не покидало ощущение, что что-то было неправильно, чего-то не хватало, и прошло несколько секунд прежде, чем она осознала: у нё не было жезла. Внутри у неё похолодело: даже со Знаками, без жезла она будет почти беспомощна, не говоря уже о том, что не сможет даже сообщить в Полумирье, что попала в беду. Очевидно, её загадочный враг знал об этом.

Она не знала, сколько времени провела без сознания, но судя по всему, она попала туда, куда собиралась – в мир людей. Точнее она сказать не могла, но предположила, что похититель долго себя ждать не заставит.

Её предположение довольно скоро оправдалось. Каменная плита в одной из стен мягко отъехала в сторону и впустила в комнату щуплого человека и сразу закрылась за ним. Не человека, эльфа, поправила себя Марина, взглянув на его длинные заострённые уши. Марина давно не была в этом мире, и всё же она сразу поняла, что с ним что-то не так. Он был низким и худым, и если бы не серьёзный взгляд больших впалых покрасневших глазам, выделяющихся на болезненно бледной коже, валькирия решила бы, что перед ней ребёнок. Но несмотря на нездоровый вид, вёл он себя так, словно не чувствовал никакого недомогания. Он окинул взглядом Марину и его тонкие губы растянулись в презрительной усмешке.

\- Вот уж не думал, что мне повезёт поймать одну из старших валькирий первого круга.

Она нахмурилась. Он выглядел слишком молодым, чтобы они могли быть знакомыми, только если…

\- Только не говори, что забыла меня, моя дорогая Марина! – с этими словами он откинул белёсую чёлку и продемонстрировал горящую пламенем татуировку.

\- Таинторг, - выдохнула Марина.

\- Я знал, что твоя память тебя не подведёт, несмотря на все годы, что мы провели в разлуке, - он снова усмехнулся.

\- Мы думали… - начала валькирия, пытаясь справиться с охватившим её смятением.

\- Что я погиб или вернулся со всеми, - он кивнул. – Как видишь, я нашёл способ избежать и того, и другого и остаться для вас незамеченным. Признаться, я не сразу научился захватывать тела так, чтобы могли прослужить мне несколько часов или дней, но, как видишь, результат того стоил, - он вытянул руку и придирчиво посмотрел на свои пальцы. – Всё ещё не идеально но куда лучше, чем раньше.

У Марины в голове роилось столько вопросов к этому чудовищу, что она не знала, с чего начать. Таинторг же явно получал искреннее удовольствие от беспомощности своей пленницы. Он ходил вдоль барьера и продолжал:

\- Сколько лет прошло? Три сотни? Пять? С той войны, когда вы забыли меня здесь, - он рассмеялся. Сначала мне было тяжело в этом мире одному, но только до тех пор, пока я не понял, что могу использовать здешнюю магию. Как видишь, - он кивнул на руны на полу, - это дало свой результат.

\- Чего ты добиваешься и где мой жезл? – строго спросила Марина.

\- Дорогая моя, будет совсем неинтересно, если я расскажу тебе всё сразу, но обещаю, довольно скоро ты это узнаешь.

Выражение его лица заставило валькирию вздрогнуть и подумать о том, что она бы предпочла никогда не знать, о чём он говорит.

\- Конечно, мне следовало бы сразу заняться делом, но я не мог отказать себе в удовольствии сначала поздороваться с тобой.

Он нажал на потайной камень, и дверь снова отворилась, выпуская его.

У Марины не было никакого желания ждать возвращения демона или кого-то из его приспешников, поэтому она решила выбираться. Конечно, ей придётся потратить немалую часть энергии Знаков, чтобы разорвать магическую тюрьму и сбежать, энергии, которую без жезла она не сможет восстановить, но оказаться на свободе с наполовину заряженным знаком было лучше, чем дожидаться, пока Таинторг решит, что пора посвятить её в свои планы. 

***

Таинторг торопился по коридору. Ему нетерпелось начать исследование жезла валькирии, то, к чему он готовился столько лет. Навстречу ему шла высокая худая эльфийка. Её светлые волосы были изящно заколоты витой заколкой, а по дорогому платью любой опознал бы в ней хозяйку дома.

-Рад видеть тебя, Айрис, - криво улыбнулся эльф, едва замедлившись.

Она резко остановилась, и пристально посмотрела на него.

\- Таинторг, - сухо ответила она вместо приветствия.

– Если тебе интересно, всё идёт по плану, - сказал он, продолжая улыбаться. И вдруг рассмеялся:

\- Мы принимаем валькирию в этом замке!

\- Разве это безопасно? – холодно спросила Айрис. – Из Полумирья могут прислать подмогу.

\- Вряд ли, - отмахнулся Айрон. – А если и так, то даже лучше: больше жезлов – больше шансов на успех.

\- Похоже, у тебя всё под контролем, - голос эльфийки был лишён эмоций.

Таинторг вдруг замер и заглянул в глаза Айрис:

\- Так ли ты преданна мне, как говоришь?

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, я не сделаю ничего, что навредило бы моему брату, - на её лице отразилось отвращение.

\- Будем надеяться, что так. Мне нравится это тело, - он перевёл взгляд на свою руку, словно бы видел её впервые. – Удивительный потенциал! Не хотелось бы, чтобы оно пришло в негодность раньше времени.

Айрис поморщилась, но прошла мимо Таинторга, ничего не ответив.

\- Я буду в лабоатории. Пусть никто не беспокоит меня, что бы ни случилось, - он смотрел ей вслед.

\- Я не посмею, - высокомерно бросила она, не оборачиваясь.

Таинторг нахмурился, но тотчас вспомнил о делах и поспешил в лабораторию.

***

Марина сосредоточилась. Некоторое время она прислушивалась, пытаясь различить хоть что-то, но похоже, что комната была недоступна для внешних звуков, и валькирии пришлось действовать на удачу. Если повезёт, у неё получится выбраться без особых приключений.

Она постаралась собрать как можно больше магической энергии и представила, как её невидимая тюрьма разлетается на осколки. Она почувствовала, как враждебная магия сопротивляется, но усилила напор и наконец барьер лопнул. Руны на полу погасли, Марина пошатнулась, но у неё не было времени приходить в себя. Валькирия подошла к стене, через которую к ней приходил Таинторг и приложила руку туда, где по её мнению должна была быть дверь. Под действием её магии, камень начал крошиться и скоро образовался достаточный проход, чтобы Марина могла через него выбраться. Её поджидала маленькая комната с единственной лестницей. Валькирия решила не тратить магию на поиск возможных потайных дверей и на удачу воспользоваться лестницей.

Ей пришлось подниматься довольно долго, в какой-то момент лестница изменилась и теперь вилась выше и выше. Марина догадывалась, что уже давно выбралась из подземелья и теперь находится высоко над землёй. Наконец, она решила рискнуть и наугад подошла к стене, применив к ней то же заклятье, что и в камере. Она стояла на площадке в нескольких этажах над землёй и секунду наслаждалась свежим воздухом и оглядывала сад, раскинувшийся внизу и лес, густой стеной встававший позади. Внизу не было никого, кто мог бы увидеть беглянку, и она спрыгнула прямо в цветочные кусты у подножия башни, в которой она поднималась.

Она почувствовала вспышку магической энергии – замок окружали заклинания, которые с готовностью выпустили её на волю, но не позволили бы пройти ни одному нежеланному гостю. Теперь валькирия чуть перевела дух. Ей хотелось как можно скорее уйти подальше от замка, но тут она поняла слабое место своего плана: у неё не было ни малейшего представления о том, что делать дальше. Её жезл и ответы на все вопросы – у Таинторга, оставшейся магии не хватит, чтобы одолеть его, даже если в нынешнем обличье демон сохранил лишь малую часть своих сил, а кроме того, она слишком давно не была в этом мире, и не могла сказать даже, где находится. После недолгих размышлений, Марина решила двигаться дальше по дороге, пока не набредёт на город или другой замок, где сможет попросить о помощи. Есть ещё магия – в конце концов, если демон сумел овладеть магией людей, то почему бы и ей не попробовать?

Валькирия быстро шла по дороге, готовая при любом признаке опасности скрыться в чаще, что не мешало ей с интересом смотреть по сторонам. За последние несколько сотен лет она не бывала в плане людей и уже успела забыть, насколько он отличается от Полумирья, в котором всё было из света и белого. Марина с трудом припомнила, что у людей есть смена времён года, и заму, которая немного напоминает Полумирье, но единственное, что она могла сказать, разглядывая листья всех оттенков зелёного, сейчас была не зима. Определить точнее Валькирия не смогла бы. По правде, она вообще не помнила, чтобы проводила в одном из миров больше пары часов – ровно столько времени ей обычно требовалось, чтобы найти и устранить нарушение равновесия, тем более что в большинстве случаев это был нестабильный артефакт или случайный попаданец.

Вдруг сзади её схватили за руки и утащили под тень деревьев. Прежде чем валькирия успела понять, что происходит, её прижали к дереву, и она почувствовала приставленный к горлу чуть ниже кольца нож.

\- Веди себя тихо и не пострадаешь, - негромко сказал очередной похититель.

Валькирия ужасно разозлилась. И раз быть похищенной было неприятно, а второй раз за день – уже слишком.

\- Глаза-то раскрой, - громко возмутилась она. – Как будто ты мне что-то сделать сможешь этой бесполезной железкой!

\- Тише! – он зажал ей рот свободной ладонью. Теперь, когда её глаза привыкли к царящему здесь сумраку , она могла хорошенько разглядеть незадачливого похитителя. Прежде всего она заметила густые чёрные брови, недовольно сошедшиеся на переносице, из-под которых смотрели на неё внимательные серые глаза. Тёмные волосы торчали во все стороны, а из непослушных прядей выглядывали круглые уши. Валькирия затруднялась сказать, сколько ему лет, но решила попробовать угадать: для неё это была своеобразная игра, в которой она редко проигрывала.

\- Кто ты, и что делала в замке Айрона, - строго спросил незнакомец, и убрал ладонь с её рта.

\- Сколько тебе лет? – не удержалась валькирия. У неё есть немного времени, тем более, что он не походил на приспешников Таинторга.

\- Что? – от неожиданности незнакомец чуть отпрянул, глаза его расширились от удивления, но рука, сжимающая нож, не дрогнула. 

\- Сколько тебе лет? – повторила Марина. – Я считаю, что где-то где-то от пятнадцати до пятидесяти пяти, но я не большой знаток людей, так что могла промахнуться.

Брови незнакомца взлетели вверх, а глаза расширились, но он ничего не ответил

\- Что, тебе четырнадцать? – забеспокоилась Марина. – Или наоборот пятьдесят шесть? Ох, ну и глупо будет так незначительно промахнуться.

\- Двадцать восемь, - медленно ответил человек, всё ещё удивлённо глядя на валькирию.

\- Я угадала! – она весело улыбнулась. Теперь, когда загадка была разгадана, она могла спокойно продолжить путь.

\- Было бы странно не угад ать с таким-то разбросом, но какое… - тут он снова нахмурился, но голос его стал твёрдым, хоть и оставался негромким. – Почему я вообще должен тебе отвечать? Кто ты, и что тебя связывает с Айроном?

Марина решила вести себя вежливо, пусть даже этот человек этой добродетелью явно не обладал, но в конце концов он честно назвал свой возраст.

\- Я такого не знаю, - призналась она. - А теперь прошу меня простить, но я намерена сбежать второй раз за день.

\- Для того, чья жизнь висит на волоске, - тут он слегка надавил на нож. – Ты поразительно самоуверенна. Не ври мне про Айрона. Я видел, как ты выходила из замкового парка, а случайно туда не забредают.

\- Моя жизнь висит на волоске? – Марина снова почувствовала, как начинает злиться. Она могла простить такое бесцеремонное отношение к себе, но не того, что этот человек не заметил или не понял её крылышек над висками или вокруг парящего кольца. - Для того, кто поджидает в кустах ни в чём не повинных путников, тебе следовало бы быть внимательнее!

\- Валькирия?! – воскликнул незнакомец и отпрянул.

\- Вот именно! Я же сразу тебе сказала, что этим ножичком меня не одолеть, дурень, - громко возмутилась валькирия. – И радуйся, что у меня нет возможности с тобой поквитаться!

Она отвела от шеи нож и направилась к дороге, но её остановило бормотание этого незадачливого разбойника.

\- Если на Айрона уже валькирии работают, то дело плохо, - донеслось до неё.

И тут неожиданная догадка пришла к ней в голову. Марина резко развернулась и строго посмотрела на человека.

\- Айрон, о котором ты говоришь, случайно не хозяин замка, из которого я сбежала?

\- Сбежала? – человек поднял на неё растерянный взгляд. Он выглядел вконец сбитым с толку. - Ты… Да что вообще происходит?

\- Сама бы хотела знать, поэтому и спрашиваю, - серьёзно ответила валькирия.

\- Да, он хозяин замка. Так ты с ним не заодно?

\- И он выглядит как щуплый коротышка? Ах да, ещё и эльф.

Незнакомец нахмурился и коротко кивнул, не понимая, к чему она это.

\- Значит, это его тело захватил Таинторг, - задумчиво проговорила Марина и снова посмотрела на человека. – И у тебя есть какие-то счёты с ним или с Таинтогром?

\- Я не очень понимаю, кто такой Таинторг, но я намерен убить Айрона, - он напрягся, чуть отступил и выставил вперёд нож.

\- Отлично, раз мы с этим разобрались, ты мне поможешь! – она снова повеселела.

Вот уж повезло найти помощь прямо в лесу рядом с замком. У неё были все основания гордиться проделанной работой.

\- Погоди, ни с чем мы не разобрались!

\- А, ну да, прости, - она виновато улыбнулась. – Я – Марина Цеир, старшая валькирия первого круга. Могу ли я узнать твоё имя?

\- Лирог ван Ларг, и я до сих пор не понимаю, что происходит.

Марина глубоко вздохнула. Ей совсем не хотелось начинать знакомства с признания в том, как глупо она попала в расставленные врагом сети, но выбора у неё не было.

\- Таинторг – демон из другого мира, который захватил тело этого твоего Айрона и поймал меня в ловушку, чтобы… честно говоря, я не знаю, зачем ему это нужно, но вид у него был крайне недружелюбный.

\- Так почему ты просто не покарала его своей божественной силой и волей Всеотца? – Лирог недоверчиво взглянул на неё.

\- Кто я, по-твоему, такая? – Марина сердито уставилась на него, как смотрят на ребёнка, заявившего, что небо красное.

\- Валькирия, - невозмутимо ответил он. - Ты же сама сказала.

\- Да, я помню. Я имею в виду, кем ты меня считаешь? - терпеливо продолжила она. - Кто такие по-твоему валькирии?

\- Божественные защитницы, посланные, чтобы очистить мир от нечестивых демонов, конечно. Это же знает каждый ребёнок. – Вид у него вдруг стал виноватым. – Правда, у нас редко говорят о том, как они выглядят. Крылья обычно приписывают побольше, вот я тебя и не узнал.

Марина устало вздохнула.

\- Ах да, каждый раз забываю о том, какими вы нас видите. Уж прости, что разочаровываю, но мы никого не караем, наша задача – поддерживать равновесие и в вашем мире, и в мире демонов. Как правило, это выражается в том, что мы возвращаем артефакты и жителей, которые по какой-то причине оказались в чужом мире, в родной. И ты удивишься, но демоны – такие же дети Всеотца, как мы с тобой. И в большинстве своём они милые ребята. Чего не скажешь о людях.

\- Тогда почему ты не отправила его в свой мир?

\- Говорю же, он поймал меня в ловушку и отнял жезл, - раздражённо ответила валькирия.

Парень недоверчиво покосился на неё, но ничего не сказал.

\- Кроме того, не так-то просто убить его так, чтобы не повредить при этом тело, которое он занял, - нахмурилась валькирия. - Будь у меня мой жезл…

\- Но ты хотя бы не отрицаешь, что его надо победить?

\- Его надо отправить в его родной мир, - Марина снова почувствовала раздражение. – И скорее всего для этого необходимо его победить.

\- Вот теперь мы действительно разобрались. Хотя и я намерен услышать от тебя больше подробностей, думаю, что дальше задерживаться тут может быть опасно.

Он бесцеремонно схватил Марину за руку и потащил вглубь леса.

\- Погоди! – Марина высвободила руку. – Разве нам не нужно в город или вроде того? 

\- Сначала надо зайти в моё убежище. Наёмники Айрона наверняка будут прочёсывать лес, а мои вещи обошлись мне слишком дорого, чтобы вот так просто их оставить.

Валькирия нахмурилась, но спорить не стала и покорно отправилась вслед за Лирогом

***

Как бы странно ни вела себя Марина, и кем бы она ни была на самом деле, её желание одолеть Айрона выглядело искренним, всё остальное Лирога не интересовало. Конечно, было бы особенно удачно, если бы она не потеряла большую часть своих сил, как утверждала, но даже так лишний союзник Лирогу не помешает. Особенно такой, кому удалось побывать внутри замка, хотя бы в качестве пленника. 

За два месяца наблюдений ему удалось лишь составить график обходов стражи и составил впечатление о действии защитного заклинания. Хотя тут и изучать было нечего: заклинание представляло собой незримую стену, к счастью, безвредную. Один раз Лирогу удалось с повозкой фермера пробраться на территорию замка, но обозревать её ему пришлось цепляясь за днище: он не хотел рисковать и остаться запертым в дворцовом парке на неизвестное количество времени, даже эта первая вылазка была опаснее любого внешнего наблюдения.

При условии, что Марина действительно валькирия, её знания очень помогли бы ему. Впрочем, по тому, что успел узнать о ней Лирог, он склонялся к тому, что это была правда. Он видел, как она покидала замок и наблюдал за ней некоторое время, прежде чем напал на неё.

Впрочем, минусы у знакомства с ней тоже имелись: до сих пор Лирог скрывал своё присутствие в окрестностях замка. Теперь же о нём точно узнают. Нет никакой надежды, что его шалаш сможет остаться незамеченным или наведёт преследователей на мысль, что это сооружение – дело рук Марины.

Задумавшись, Лирог не обращал внимания на дорогу, поэтому неприятный голос, резко приказавший им остановиться, застал его врасплох.

\- А ну стойте! – крикнул им неприглядного вида человек, выступая из тени деревьев. – Выворачивайте кармашки!

Лирог про себя выругался. Конечно, раз уж они собираются уйти из леса, ему больше нет причин скрываться от этой разбойничьей шайки, но до чего же досадно тратить на них время.

\- Что они делают? – тихо спросила сзади Марина. В её голосе не было страха, только любопытство.

\- Пытаются нас ограбить, - ответил Лирог, доставая меч. – И это одна из причин, почему я просил тебя не шуметь.

\- Это… это ведь не очень хорошо? – шёпотом уточнила валькирия. – Я хочу сказать, таких людей обычно и называют «злодеями»?

\- Да уж, ты явно не из этого мира, - усмехнулся воин, пытаясь оценить, где прячутся остальные бандиты. Насколько он знал, их было всего пятеро.

\- Я давно не была на плане людей! – возмутилась Марина, поравнявшись с ним. – Мало ли какие у вас теперь порядки!

\- Отвечая на твой вопрос, да, именно таких людей и называют злодеями, - негромко ответил воин.

\- Эй вы! – атаман потерял терпение. – Оглохли што ли? Отдавайте всё, что есть!

\- Отлично! – глаза у Марины загорелись. – Тогда ведь не будет злодейством отнять у них их богатства!

\- Тебе-то они зачем? – вздохнул Лирог, уже не пытаясь утаить предмет разговора от теряющего терпения разбойника, к которому присоединились остальные члены его маленькой шайки. 

\- Мы же идём в город за едой! Кроме того, мне понадобится новая одежда и ещё помощь. Найму воинов вроде тебя, только настоящих. Решено! – она указала пальцем в главаря. – Я хочу обойтись без кровопролития. Если я угадаю, сколько вам лет, вы отдадите мне всё, что имеете! 

\- Что за бред несёт эта девчонка? – опешил атаман.

\- Я валькирия, а не девчонка! – гордо вскинув голову ответила Марина. – И если не подчинитесь, я обрушу на вас… Уничтожу вас… Как ты там говорил? – шепнула она Лирогу.

\- Покараю вас своей божественной силой и волей Всеотца, - спокойно ответил воин, прикидывая, позволить ему продолжаться этому представлению или, наконец, разделаться с бандитами.

\- Покараю вас своей божественной силой и волей Всеотца! – громко закончила валькирия.

Главарь хищно улыбнулся и кивнул, и у Лирога не осталось ни малейшего сомнения, чем всё закончится, вне зависимости от того, угадает ли Марина, тем более, что её ответ он предвидел:

\- Тебе больше двадцати, но меньше восьмидесяти! – выпалила она.

На лице главаря отразилось удивление, а один из его приспешников засмеялся:

\- ХА! Не угадала! Мы на днях как раз справляли его пятидесятилетие!

\- Дурень! – набросился на него второй. – Пятьдесят меньше восьмидесяти!

\- Разве? – незадачливый разбойник предпринял попытку посчитать на пальцах.

\- Я угадала, - на лице Марины отразился восторг, какой бывает у ребёнка, обыгравшего взрослого в сложную игру. – Угадала, угадала!

Её веселью помешал вой командира:

\- Идиоты! Нельзя было открывать правду! В любом случае, наших денег вам не видать. Давайте отделаем их хорошенько, ребятки!

\- Так не честно! – воскликнула Марина. – Мы же договаривались!

\- Сама же сказала, - вмешался Лирог, выступая вперёд. – Они злодеи.

Трое бандитов бросились на него, ещё двое попытались обойти сбоку и наброситься на Марину. По счастью, они не могли причинить ей большого вреда – кроме разочарования в честности людей – поэтому Лирог сосредоточился на главаре, пытавшимся добраться до него. На то, чтобы обезоружить его не потребовалось много времени: у недавнего юбиляра был лишь длинный кривой клинок, а его помощники были счастливыми обладателями не очень хороших ножей, которые охотно побросали, стоило Лирогу разделаться с их предводителем. У Марины дела обстояли неплохо: она ловко уворачивалась от разбойников, щедро раздавая подзатыльники и, судя по всему, пытаясь наставить на путь истинный. Во всяком случае, Лирог слышал её назидательный тон и слова «думаете, ваши дети стали бы вами гордиться?». То ,как покорно они позволили себя связать, натолкнули Лирога на мысль, что вряд ли.

Марина подошла к главарю и принялась бесцеремонно обыскивать его, пока не извлекла из складок его плаща мешок монет.

\- Это грабёж! – взвыл разбойник.

Валькирия отвесила ему пощёчину.

\- Это была честная игра, и я победила, а вы отказались платить по счетам! - она перевела взгляд на Лирога, который завязывал последние узлы. – Вот поэтому я и сказала, что большинство демонов симпатиченее людей!

\- Не все люди такие, - вступился Лирог. – Кроме того, не мы отняли у тебя жезл.

Она нахмурилась и сосредоточилась на добыче. Валькирия высыпала несколько маленьких золотых монет в ладонь, некоторое время сосредоточенно смотрела на них, а потом перевела рассеянный взгляд на Лирога, который заканчивал вязать бандитов:

\- Этого достаточно?

Главарь шайки по всей видимости посчитал такой вопрос оскорбительным, потому что завопил:

\- Там почти пять сотен золотых, а ей мало?!

Лирог подошёл к валькирии и присвистнул.

\- Неплохое пополнение моих запасов. Давай сюда, - с этими словами он выхватил мешочек из её рук.

\- А ну верни! Я их первая нашла! – разозлилась Марина.

\- Будем считать, что это твоя плата за оказанную помощь.

\- Ты ничем и не помог! – но под вопросительным взглядом воина она поправилась, - Ну разве что немного. И вообще, не мог что ли раньше разделаться с этой шайкой? Тут всего пять человек.

\- Не знаю, - коротко ответил воин, возвращаясь на дорогу. – Может и мог бы, но не хотел поднимать шум в окрестностях замка. Ты же помнишь, я следил за Айроном.

\- А зачем он тебе вообще понадобился? – спросила Марина, спустя какое-то время.

\- Это долгая история. Пойдём. Люди Айрона наверняка уже начали прочёсывать лес в поисках тебя, а от разбойников они узнают, что мы были здесь, - Лирог поморщился. – Хотелось бы к этому моменту уйти как можно дальше.

\- Тогда почему не взять их с собой? – Валькирия ткнула пальчиком в сторону бандитов.

\- И как ты себе это представляешь? – Лирог начинал злитьcя. - Нам и так надо торопиться.

Теперь уж его присутствие в этих лесах точно будет раскрыто из-за этой нелепой стычки!

Марина, видимо, почувствовала его настроение и сочла это достаточно веской причиной, чтобы не пытаться его разговорить, потому что всю дорогу до убежища, она молчала.

***

Убежище Лирога представляло собой небольшой древесный шалаш, достаточно высоко и хорошо спрятанный среди листвы, чтобы его можно было заметить просто гуляя по лесу. Глядя, как воин ловко забрался наверх по сучьям и веткам, Марина решила не пытаться повторить это в это в своём длинном платье, кроме того, Лирог всё ещё пребывал в дурном настроении, и у валькирии не было желания заводить разговор, поэтому она осталась внизу, слушая, как её спутник спешно собирает пожитки. Лирогу понадобилось немного времени, чтобы спуститься с туго набитым заплечным мешком.

\- Идём. Если поторопимся, успеем до темноты добраться до города.

На дорогу они вышли быстрее, чем думалось Марине и судя по всему далеко от того места, где она встретилась с Лирогом.

Долгое время они шли молча, и валькирию это уже начинало угнетать, но тут её спутник нарушил затянувшееся молчание:

\- Расскажи подробнее о Танроге или как там его, - воин нахмурился. – Я знал, что он обладает разрушительной силой, но до знакомства с тобой я даже не подозревал, что он демон.

\- Таинторг, - поправила его Марина. – И он не просто демон, а один из лучших их магов и полководцев, который попал сюда во время войны, начатой около пятисот лет тому назад. Демоны вторглись в ваш мир, желая его захватить, но мы довольно быстро вмешались, и большого кровопролития удалось избежать. Почти всех предводителей их армии нам удалось отправить на родину, но Таинторг ускользнул от нашего внимания. Честно говоря, тогда это не показалось важным, мы думали, что даже если он остался в этом мире, то его сила скоро проявит себя, и мы сможем его одолеть. Никто и представить не мог, что он столько времени будет скрываться и планировать что-то грандиозное.

\- А что он планирует? – Лирог бросил на неё встревоженный вгляд.

Она нахмурилась:

\- Я сбежала до того, как он успел поделиться со мной своими сокровенными мыслями, - ядовито ответила она. – Но просто так готовить ловушку для валькирии никто не стал бы.

\- Как ему вообще это удалось? – задумчиво произнёс Лирог, и Марина даже не сразу поняла, что это вопрос. - Мне казалось, что вы неуязвимы для оружия. По крайней мере, ты так сказала, когда я пытался тебе угрожать, – он пристально посмотрел на спутницу. – Неужели соврала?

\- Вот ещё! – вспыхнула валькирия и надула губы, но тут же посерьёзнела: 

\- Сказать по правде, это меня и беспокоит. Поймать валькирию и уж тем более лишить жезла сложно. Очень сложно. На нас не действует большинство ваших заклинаний, мы редко прибываем в мир без Знака защиты, даже место нашего прибытия не так-то просто рассчитать. Не могу представить, сколько магии и времени у него ушло на подготовку этой западни! Не удивлюсь, если последние инциденты в этом мире были его рук делом, чтобы лучше изучить нас, - Марина покачала головой. – Мне и сбежать-то удалось только потому, что я успела скрыть Знаки, и Таинторг не смог их стереть. А самое главное – жезл. Он смог отнять у меня жезл, и это сильно уменьшает мои силы. Начать с того, что я не могу вернуться в Полумирье, даже связаться с ними.

\- Неужели они не пошлют тебе подмогу в таком случае? – нахмурился Лирог.

\- Нет, если демоническая сила снова себя не проявит, - валькирия тяжело вздохнула. – Не думаю, что ты поймёшь…

\- И всё же?

\- Мы отправляемся в мир только когда там проявляется иномирная сила, Полумирье волнует только восстановление баланса. Если иномирное вмешательство ликвидировано – даже ценой жизни или жезла валькирии, Полумирье не предпримет никаких дополнительных мер. Валькирии – возобновляемый ресурс.

\- И никто не будет выяснять, что произошло? – удивился воин. – Не очень-то вас ценят.

\- Я уже говорила, что наша задача не в восстановлении справедливости, а только в поддержании равновесия, - резко ответила Марин. – Если иномирная сила не проявляется, значит баланс восстановлен, остальное нас не касается.

\- Значит, ты беспомощна и бесполезна, - разочарованно протянул Лирог.

\- Не совсем. У меня же остались Знаки, с которыми меня сюда послали - Магии, Неутомимости и Защиты, - она гордо вскинула голову. – Конечно, со временем они будут слабеть, потому что без жезла я не могу их поддерживать, но кое-что я смогу, не сомневайся!

\- Стало быть, нашей первоочередной задачей будет возвращение твоего жезла, - подытожил её спутник.

\- Нашей? – Марина не смогла сдержать удивления.

\- Ну, ты ведь мне уже за это заплатила, - Лирог улыбнулся и похлопал по разбойничьему кошелю. – Да уж, пробраться в замок древнего демона в теле эльфийского лорда, который мечтает нас убить, чтобы вернуть жезл валькирии из легенд. Настолько безумной работы у меня ещё не было.

Он вдруг засмеялся, Марина даже вздрогнула от неожиданности.

\- Всё-таки вы люди очень уж странные, - пробурчала она, радуясь про себя, что дурное настроение воина развеялось.

Спустя ещё некоторое время она убедилась в этом настолько, что осмелела и спросила Лирога о том, почему он следил за замком Таинторга, и воин снова нахмурился.

\- Вообще я наёмник, - коротко бросил он. – Года два тому назад я возвращался с задания и забрёл в город, где как стража собиралась на борьбу с местным волшебным «чудовищем», которое обосновалось в руинах неподалёку. Я подумал, что деньги лишними не будут и предложил свою помощь, там было и ещё несколько наёмников, всего набралось человек пятьдесят, включая местных – целая маленькая армия. Мы направились к руинам, я ожидал увидеть дракона или кого-то вроде него, а там был лишь эльфийский ребёнок. Он лишь повернулся со скучающим видом и… - Лирог на время замолчал. – Не знаю, чем он по нам ударил, но выжило лишь двенадцать человек – те, кто был зачарован или носил антимагические амулеты. Все мои защитные заклинания и артефакты рассыпались в пыль, - воин покачал головой. – Я провалялся без сознания несколько дней, а когда пришёл в себя, мне рассказали, что местные увидели вспышку и, когда никто из нашего отряда не вернулся, отправились исследовать руины. Нас нашли возле большого купола, окружившего логово Айрона. Говорили, что купол держался ещё два дня после, а потом исчез, как и Айрон. С тех пор я мечтаю убить его.

В глазах Лирога читалась неприкрытая ненависть. Такая же, как та, с которой Таинторг смотрел на Марину. Она не нашлась, что сказать, и они продолжали путь молча.

***

Айрис беспокойно ходила из угла в угол в своём кабинете, стиснув кулаки. Она не сразу заметила, что в дверь постучали, но слуга за ней казался как всегда учтивым и невозмутимым.

\- В чём дело? – резко спросила она.

\- Простите, что побеспокоил, миледи. Вайри…

\- Он уже прибыл? – Айрис выскочила из кабинета мимо слуги с неизменным лицом и поспешила в свою малую гостиную.

Распахнув дверь, она увидела, что комната была пуста. К счастью, Айрис достаточно хорошо знала, с кем имеет дело. Она плотно закрыла дверь и негромко позвала:

\- Вайри.

Из тени дальнего угла выступила фигура. Высокий и гибкий эльф молча склонился в низком поклоне и его длинные алые волосы коснулись пола. Айрис в который раз задумалась, почему наёмник красит волосы в такой необычный цвет. Был ли это вызов самому себе – научиться быть невидимкой даже с такой запоминающейся внешностью, или же этот цвет символизировал кровь убитых им врагов, - на самом деле это было не более чем загадкой для ума, на которую у Айрис сейчас не было времени. Единственное, что имело значение, это безукоризненная репутация наёмного убийцы и вора и сотни поручений, которые он выполнил без осечки для отца Айрис и для неё самой. Словно почувствовав мысли Айрис, Вайри разогнулся и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. 

\- Сегодня утром от Таинторга сбежала валькирия, - тихо и медленно сказала Айрис.

Вайри лишь чуть сощурил глаза при этих словах, ничем больше не выдав своих эмоций, если вообще ими обладал.

\- Найди её и доставь в замок, - коротко скомандовала эльфийка. - Живой.

Эльф лишь слегка наклонился вперёд, выражая согласие.

\- Не важно, какой шум ты поднимешь или какие траты тебе предстоят, главное, доставь сюда валькирию целой и невредимой. Она нужна Таинторгу.

«Она нужна моему брату» - подумала Айрис и прежде, чем эта мысль успела оставить её, эльфийка уже стояла в комнате одна.

***

К Зальнарису – так назывался ближайший город – путники подошли в ранних сумерках. Городок был небольшой и состоял по большей части из маленьких домишек с большими огородами. Наиболее внушительные здания – несколько лавок и таверна – выстроились вдоль широкой главной улицы, ведущей в замок Таинторга, по которой теперь шли Лирог, который теперь принял деловитый вид, и Марина, любопытно вертящая головой по сторонам. 

На подходах к городу, Лирог чуть оживился. Не сказать, что настроение у него улучшилось, но по крайней мере, он не избегал разговора и рассказывал спутнице об изменениях, произошедших в мире за последние пятьсот лет. Оказалось, что она и раньше не была сильна в знаниях о людях, а за такой долгий срок даже то, что она когда-то знала, растерялось.

\- Интересно, сильно ли поменялась еда! – вдруг сказала Марина, когда они достигли первых невысоких домиков.

\- Сперва купим тебе новую одежду, - рассудил Лирог. – Пока лавка не закрылась.

\- Но мне нравится моё платье! – возразила валькирия, приподнимая подол своего сине-зелёного одеяния.

\- В таком виде много не навоюешь,- заметил её воин. – Кроме того, ты должна походить на местную. Кстати об этом… - он бросил взгляд на её крылышки. – Кольцо ещё можешь оставить, но крылья…

Она вздохнула и воспользовалась Иллюзией. Лирог и сам понимал, что не стоит попусту расходовать магию, но они и так привлекут к себе внимание, будет лучше хоть как-то его уменьшить. Скрыв крылья, Марина погрустнела, но, как и надеялся наёмник, когда дошло дело до выбора новой одежды, она приободрилась.

Без крыльев и с неподдельным любопытством, она походила на за обычную инфантильную девицу при деньгах. Она воодушевлённо меняла наряды и время от времени до Лирога доносились её удивлённые возгласы, когда хозяйка магазина показывала, как застёгивается одно или шнуруется другое. Воин устало сел на скамейку, утомлённый событиями долгого дня, и прислонился к стене. Время от времени из соседней комнаты показывалась голова Марины.

\- Лирог, ты знал, что девушки тоже могут носить брюки? – с горящими глазами спрашивала она или выдавала что-то вроде:

\- Представляешь, тут есть сапоги до колен!

Воин лишь устало кивал или просил её поторопиться, стараясь при этом выглядеть как можно более учтивым, чтобы не развеивать возникшую у хозяйки иллюзию, что он слуга Марины. Наконец, она закончила с выбором идеального наряда – такого, который был бы удобным, практичным по мнению Лирога, и при этом подходил к её голубым глазам. 

\- Госпожа, вам так идёт! – воскликнула хозяйка, проворно пряча монеты, которые щедро отсыпал ей Лирог, прежде чем увести сияющую Марину.

Она обворожительно улыбнулась и последовала за Лирогом, который от всей души надеялся, что торговка посчитала Марину избалованной богатенькой девицей, которая побегает по лесу пару часов, воображая себя героиней, а потом вернётся за безопасные стены родительского замка поджидать подходящего мужа. Реальное же их будущее виделось воину совсем не таким радужным, но он позволил себе не думать об этом, а сосредоточиться на роли покорного слуги, как только они вошли в гостиницу. Оставив Марину разглядывать картину, висящую рядом с дверью, но не спуская с неё глаз, Лирог подошёл к хозяину.

\- Нам нужна комната, - начал он. – У вас ведь есть апартаменты для состоятельных персон?

Хозяин недоверчиво посмотрел на воина. Без сомнений, он не выглядел как платёжеспособный наёмник, да и новый наряд Марины, в котором она покинула лавку, не казалось дорогим, хоть её высказывания в духе «Так это и есть обычная сельская гостиница» и неподдельное нагловатое любопытство способствовали легенде о богатой даме и охраннике.

\- Я знаю, о чём вы думаете, - улыбнулся Лирог и понизил тон. – Знатные дамы путешествуют в каретах и с большой свитой. Но видите ли, моя леди – дочь графа из далёких мест, который приехал в столицу по делам, и ей нравится представлять себя искательницей приключений. Но это ведь не значит, что можно её оставлять без охраны, верно?

\- А вы…?

Он достал жетон гильдии наёмников:

\- Меня наняли, потому что я хорошо знаю местность, - быстро сказал он. – И само собой, я-то привычен к любым условиям, но миледи нуждается в комфорте и, будьте уверены, граф не поскупился обеспечить это путешествие так, чтобы его дочь не испытывала в нём нужды, - Лирог достал монету, которая для хозяина была красноречивее любых легенд.

\- Но нам бы не хотелось шумихи, - Лирог вытащил ещё одну монету. 

И спустя час, - за который слуги успели проводить дорогих гостей в комнату, разжечь огонь и сообразить наиболее уместный в данной ситуации ужин, а Лирог и Марина с этим самым ужином разделаться - воин развалился на мягком диване и с наслаждением протянул ноги к камину, предвкушая как после кружки отличного эля отправится спать. 

\- Давненько я не спал в хорошей кровати! – вырвалось у него.

\- Эй, я думала, эти апартаменты для меня – графской дочери, - возмутилась Марина, которая развалилась рядом лишённая всякой изящности, присущей графской дочери.

На еду она набросилась с тем же рвением, что и Лирог, а когда он заметил, что валькирии вроде как не должны испытывать голод (за время, которое понадобилось ему, чтобы сделать это замечание, Марина утащила кусок мяса, на который воин нацелился), она ответила, что очень даже испытывают, а кроме того она получает удовольствие от еды (в этот момент Лирог отомстил ей, забрав остатки жаркого). 

\- Только платил-то за них я, - лениво возразил Лирог. – И вообще, разве валькирии нуждаются во сне?

\- Конечно, хоть и меньше, чем люди. А мне бы не хотелось без нужды использовать знак Неутомимости, - так же лениво отозвалась валькирия. – А платил ты деньгами, которые нашла я.

\- Это спорно, - воин прикинул, насколько ему охота продолжать этот спор, но Марина ничего не ответила.

Какое-то время они сидели так, молча глядя на огонь. Наконец Лирог допил эль, потрепал Марину по голове и со вздохом встал с насиженного места.

\- Я отнесу поднос вниз, пока кто-нибудь из слуг не решил зайти. А ты иди спать, день был тяжёлый, - он невольно поморщился и отправился вниз.

Размеренные и спокойные мысли его тут же улетучились, когда он заметил, как хозяин доверительным шёпотом общается с тремя незнакомцами у стойки: один из них выглядел как завсегдатай этого места, а двое других – заядлыми путешественниками. Лирог бросил взгляд на красноволосого эльфа, который почти не пил и внимательно слушал хозяина.

\- На самом деле – это дочка заморского графа, - уловил он шёпот хозяина.

По тону и лицам он понял, что тот просто рассказывает интересную историю любопытным слушателям, но внутри у него всё похолодело. Заставив свои руки не дрожать и постаравшись выглядеть как можно менее заинтересованным, он как можно тише поставил поднос на стойку и поспешил удалиться. По лестнице он почти бежал.

Марина стояла посреди комнаты и выглядела растерянной.

\- Мне нужна помощь, я не очень понимаю, как это всё расшнуровывается, - жалобно сказала она.

\- Нет времени, - он бросился собирать вещи. К счастью, путники не успели как следует расположиться. - Надо уходить!

\- Ты ведь не пытаешься меня отвлечь, чтобы занять хорошую кровать? – недоверчиво спросила валькирия, глядя как Лирог затягивает ремни заплечного мешок.

\- Да нет же! – раздражённо бросил он, наскоро оглядывая комнату, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не забыл. - Этот дурак-трактирщик уже рассказывает кому-то, что мы здесь. И эти кто-то совсем не выглядят доброжелательными, - с этими словами воин ловко накинул плащ на плечи спутницы, а потом схватил её за руку и осторожно приоткрыл дверь в коридор. Там никого не было и, приложив палец к губам, давая Марине понять, чтобы она не шумела, он быстро и тихо повёл её к лестнице для слуг.

Они сумели выбраться на улицу, никого не встретив, но на выходе из города удача изменила им: Лирог успел заметить едва уловимое в темноте движение и уклонился в сторону, увлекая за собой Марину. Она коротко вскрикнула, а Лирог уже стоял, вытянув перед собой меч. В тёмном силуэте напротив он сумел узнать красноволосого эльфа, которого видел в числе собеседников хозяина таверны. Несколько секунд эльф выжидал, а потом бросился на Лирога. Раздался звон металла, парировав несколько ударов, Лирог понял, что дела их плохи.

\- Слишком много эльфов, - пробурчал он сквозь зубы.

Его противник двигался с ужасающей скоростью, почти неразличимый в темноте он наносил удар за ударом, каждый из которых был чётко выверен и несколько раз Лирог лишь чудом избежал серьёзного ранения. 

\- Что происходит? – услышал он за спиной голос Марины.

\- Помоги или не отвлекай - прорычал Лирог, отражая очередной удар.

– Это ещё один злодей? – спросила валькирия, и злость на неё придала воину сил, достаточные, чтобы хотя бы ненадолго отбросить противника.

На другом конце улицы стали загораться огни – по всей видимости, жители услышали, звуки боя и по движениям эльфа, Лирог понял, что у того нет желания дожидаться стражников. Эльф прыгнул, целясь не в воина, а скрывавшуюся за его спиной валькирию.

\- Марина! – крикнул воин, в последний момент успел оттолкнуть её, при этом вражеский меч сильно ударил его плашмя в бок, но у него не было времени думать о боли или странном поведении врага.

Фонари становились всё ближе, до Лирога донеслись крики людей и тут перед глазами у воина, уже приготовившегося снова защищаться, вспыхнул свет. Он заморгал от неожиданности, но не успел прийти в себя, как Марина схватила его за руку и потащила прочь от сияющей стены во тьму.

\- Быстрее, щита надолго не хватит, - услышал он её голос.

Он почти не разбирал дороги, полагаясь на свою спутницу.

\- Мы не можем остаться в городе, - бросил он ей, надеясь, что она не ведёт их навстречу сбитым с толку горожанам.

\- Я знаю, - только и ответила Марина.

Наконец, его глаза привыкли к окружающей их темноте настолько, чтобы он смог увидеть, как перед ними чёрной стеной встал лес.

**2**

Где-то хрустнула ветка, и Лирог замер, напряжённо вслушиваясь. После десятидневного блуждания по лесу, нервы его были на пределе, да и Марина была не в лучшем расположении духа.

\- Не вздрагивай, мы всё равно его не услышали бы, - раздражённо сказала она на реакцию спутника.

Он только поморщился. Преследовавший их эльф словно не был из плоти и крови: он подкрадывался бесшумно, нападал молниеносно и всегда под покровом ночи, словно не нуждаясь в свете солнца. Прикинув стоимость эликсиров ночного видения, Лирог подумал, что должно быть гонорар ему обещан приличный и порой у него даже проскальзывала мысль, что за такие деньги может и стоило бы сдаться самим, а не мучиться в лесу.

\- Без тебя я бы легко оторвалась от этого наёмника, - продолжала ворчать валькирия, следуя за Лирогом. 

\- Не думаю, что тебе хватило бы представлений об этом мире, чтобы уходить от погони само, - ядовито ответил воин.

\- Зато не пришлось бы думать об отдыхе и еде, - огрызнулась Марина. – И как этому эльфу удаётся оставаться настолько неутомимым?

Лирог с горечью вздохнул, прикидывая, надолго ли им ещё хватит его запасов, прихваченных из шалаша у замка.

Марина молча присела перевести дух, и воин не стал возражать. Он молча передал спутнице флягу, радуясь про себя этой короткой передышке. Такими темпами долго им не продержаться: как бы ни старался Лирог запутать их следы, эльф неизменно находил беглецов. Вероятно, у него в запасе было что-то более действенное, чем простое искусство следопыта, но если поначалу Лирог думал об этом с профессиональным интересом, то теперь просто надеялся, что магическое устройство или что бы там ни наводило преследователя на их след, выйдет из строя и позволит им оторваться.

Запасы воды и питательных эликсиров, которые заменяли всё это время путникам еду, подходили к концу. Когда удавалось, путники старались перекусывать ранними ягодами, но их было немного, да и возможностей эльф им не давал.

К счастью, он не нападал. В первые дни у них было несколько стычек, но им удалось отбиться, в основном благодаря магии Марины. Каждый раз валькирия старалась использовать магию экономно, но даже это почти истощило её и без того небольшие запасы волшебства.

Теперь же под глазами у неё залегли тени, брови всё время сдвинуты, и она давно уже не обвиняла Лирога в недостатке выносливости. Валькирия ни разу не попросила о привале, только молча останавливалась и опиралась на ближайшее дерево на несколько минут; она никогда не жаловалась на недостаток сна, но с каждым подъёмом сжимала губы всё плотнее, и в какой-то момент Лирог поймал себя на мысли, что теперь уже он терпеливо ждёт, пока она будет готова двигаться дальше и ей первой давал напиться.

С каждым днём Марина всё меньше походила на высшее существо и всё больше на обычную девушку, и Лирог со страхом заглядывал в будущее, где силы совсем оставят валькирию, и охотник настигнет их. Очевидно, Марина нужна Айрону живой, о собственных перспективах воин старался не думать.

Их единственным шансом было пройти через лес и попробовать укрыться в Латроне – этот городок находился недалеко от владений Айрона, но принадлежал князю Вантара, который правил железной рукой. Если выгадать хотя бы несколько часов, можно будет пополнить запасы и перевести дух и, возможно, найти помощь. Лирог хотел верить, что у них есть шанс. В конце концов, за последние сутки их преследователь никак себя не обнаружил, но страх быть застигнутыми врасплох продолжал гнать измученных путников вперёд. 

\- Надо идти, - встал Лирог.

Марина бросила на него недовольный взгляд, но не стала возражать.

***

Марина тщетно пыталась сконцентрироваться, но у неё ничего не выходило. Видимо, её магия иссякла окончательно. Лирог с трудом отразил очередной удар эльфа, тот отпрыгнул и снова бросился в атаку, как вдруг его отбросила вспышка света.

\- Что?! – услышал воин удивлённый возглас Марины.

Свет стал терять яркость, и Лирог увидел, что перед ним стоят две валькирии, если судить по крыльям на голове и парящему кольцу. Одна из них выглядела девушкой, примерно одного возраста с Мариной, а другой бы воин не дал больше двенадцати лет. Он бросил взгляд за их спины, но не увидел эльфа. Должно быть, он скрылся в лесу.

\- Кариа! Мина! – радостно воскликнула Марина. – Что вы здесь делаете?

\- Марина! – та, которая походила на ребёнка, кинулась на Марину и заключила её в объятья.

\- Полагаю, ты их знаешь? – Лирог не спешил убирать меч в ножны.

\- Мы – младшие валькирии первого круга, - высокомерно произнесла высокая и худая валькирия. – Меня зовут Каира Алерсон, а моя спутница Мина Серебир.

\- Серебир… Где-то я слышал уже это имя, - задумался Лирог.

\- Это не имя, дурень! – зло бросила Мина, всё ещё обнимая Марину. – Я там живу!

\- Неужто ты связалась с настолько непросвещённым… человеком, Марина? – всё так же заносчиво спросила Кариа, презрительно морщась. – Быть может, он не знает даже и того, что Цеир – дом для всех старших валькирий?

\- Да как-то к слову не пришлось, - виновато улыбнулась Марина. – Стыдно признаться, но мне тут было немного не до того, чтобы посвящать смертных в тонкости устройства моего мира.

\- Ах, прости! - спохватилась Кариа. Несмотря на манеру речи, в её голосе звучала искренняя теплота. - Мы ведь поэтому и прибыли! Как хорошо, что ты цела! Что с тобой произошло?

\- Неужели Плакия и Маноса отправили вас помочь мне? – удивилась старшая валькирия.

Мина крепче прижалась к Марине и спрятала лицо, а Кариа виновато опустила глаза.

\- Не то что бы они о тебе не беспокоились, - начала Кариа.

\- Мы сбежали, - выпалила Мина, всё ещё прижимаясь к подруге. – Вот так вот! Эти дамочки только и твердят, что не могут ничего предпринять, пока не найдут твой жезл!

Марина и Лирог переглянулись.

\- Так значит, даже вы там не знаете, где Айрон спрятал жезл Марины? – вставил Лирог.

\- Прошу тебя, не встревай в разговоры, в которых ничего не разумеешь, - снисходительно бросила ему Кариа.

\- Вообще-то он здорово мне помог, - призналась Марина.

\- Вот уж спасибо, - усмехнулся воин, искренне радуясь, что настроение у его спутницы переменилось, несмотря на усталость. – Первые слова благодарности после того, как я ради тебя жизнью рисковал.

\- Я тебя тоже из парочки передряг спасла, не забывай об этом, - огрызнулась Марина.

\- Только в эти передряги я попал из бескорыстного желания тебе помочь, - устало ответил он.

Валькирия показала ему язык. Только тут Лирог обратил внимание на то, с каким удивлением – если не шоком, смотрят на него новоприбывшие валькирии.

\- Как ты смеешь паясничать со старшей валькирией первого круга! – глаза Кариа гневно сверкали.

\- Ну я на неё с объятьями не бросался, - парировал Лирог.

\- Мы её подруги! – возмутилась Мина.

\- Кроме того, мы обе – валькирии первого круга, хоть и младшие, - добавила Кариа, вздёрнув подбородок.

\- Ну хватит, - примирительно сказала Марина, глубоко вздохнув. – На самом деле Лирог не так уж плох для человека, просто он очень устал, - она встретилась с ним глазами и поправилась. – По правде, мы оба ужасно устали.

Кариа бросила на Лирога воинственный взгляд, и он не сомневался, что она нисколько не поверила в сомнительную похвалу Марины, но уж она-то достаточно хорошо воспитана, чтобы не перечить старшей валькирии первого круга.

\- Там дальше должен быть ручей. Предлагаю устроить небольшой привал, - он оглянулся в направлении, в котором скрылся преследовавший эльф. – Думается мне, пара часов у нас есть.

***

На самом деле на привал ушло гораздо меньше времени: по дороге к ручью единогласно было принято решение отправиться в Латрон, чтобы перевести дух и пополнить запасы. И Лирог, и Марина предпочли скорость отдыху, поэтому, наполнив фляги водой, путники не стали задерживаться и скоро уже вышли на дорогу, ведущую в Латрон. Теперь, когда с ними было две валькирии, вооружённых жезлами и магией, можно было не опасаться преследования – хотя бы какое-то время – поэтому они смогли вернуться на дорогу и ускорить свой путь.

Марина коротко рассказала Мине и Кариа об Айроне и его ловушке, а от них они с Лирогом узнали, что случившееся со старшей валькирией повергло правительниц Полумирья в смятение. Жезл Марины они потеряли одновременно с источником демонической силы и, хоть они и могли отследить саму Марину по её кольцу, приняли решение ничего не предпринимать. Пока эта информация дошла до младших валькирий – да и то в виде слухов – прошло уже больше недели, ещё пару дней потребовалось Мине и Кариа, чтобы придумать и воплотить план побега к людям.

\- Было бы очень мило с твоей стороны, говорить на моём языке, - заметил Лирог, когда под конец рассказа Кариа перешла на вальрон, язык валькирий. – Я могу упустить что-то важное.

Она поморщилась, словно ей это было неприятно, и чётко выговаривая слова произнесла:

\- Я сказала, что именно так мы и прибыли в этот мир. Прошу простить, что ты чуть не упустил столь ценную информацию.

\- Что ж, тогда, я думаю, что вам просто следует связаться с Полумирьем, рассказать про Айрона и попросить помощи, - Лирог с облегчением подумал, что скоро его страданиям придёт конец, но суровое лицо Кариа пошатнуло его уверенность.

\- Мне бы хотелось обойтись без этого, - сказала она тоном, не терпящим возражений. – Наше наказание будет менее суровым, если мы вернёмся с победой.

Лирог погрузился в размышления. Конечно, с подмогой в лице двух валькирий, которые хоть сами не носили знаков, помогли Марине восстановить её, их шансы на успех сильно возрастали, но всё-таки воина терзали сомнения. У него из головы никак не шёл посланный за ними эльф, который явно был не простым наёмником и, хоть эльфы были довольно замкнутым и немногочисленным народом, Лирог был удивлён, что никогда прежде не слышал об этом красноволосом воине. 

От размышлений его отвлёк неожиданный мелодичный звук, который оказался смехом Кариа. Они с Миной и Мариной шли теперь чуть позади, и Лирог удивлённо оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что ему не почудилось, Кариа поймала его взгляд и её улыбка из беззаботной стала воинственной, а потом весело заговорила на вальроне. Лирог вопросительно поднял бровь и перевёл взгляд на Марину.

\- Она просто рассказывала, как дела в Полумирье, ничего серьёзного, - виновато пояснила старшая валькирия. – Прости. 

Закатив глаза, воин отвернулся, решив сосредоточиться на дороге.

\- Лирог, - окликнула его Марина, поровнявшись. – Долго нам ещё идти? Ой!

Она споткнулась, и воин рефлекторно поддержал её за локоть.

\- Тут уже недалеко, через час или два, - ответил он и, глядя на то, как валькирия нахмурилась и сжала губы, добавил:

\- Можем устроить недолгий привал, если ты не против. Я немного устал. 

Марина чуть приподняла подбородок и с достоинством ответила:

\- Я в отдыхе не нуждаюсь, но раз ты настаиваешь.

Лирог сдержал улыбку, чтобы попытки измученной валькирии держать лицо не пошли прахом. Он рассудил, что вполне способен на такую любезность за дружелюбие, которое она проявляла с момента появления подруг. Между ними вклинилась Кариа:

\- У нас нет времени на отдых! Необходимо как можно скорее вернуть Марине жезл! – она продолжила что-то говорить на вальроне, и Лирог сердито нахмурился.

\- Кариа, это не вежливо, - строго сказала ей Марина и устало продолжила. – Кроме того, если Лирог свалится без сил, мы не сможем далеко продвинуться.

Кариа надула губы и зло посмотрела на Лирога, который невозмутимо отправился к обочине, думая про себя, что из всех трёх валькирий наиболее взрослой пока себя показывает Мина, которая наблюдала за развернувшейся драмой с растерянным видом, но влезать не стала.

Недолгий привал вышел напряжённым. Мина пыталась поговорить на отвлечённые темы, у Марины не было сил поддерживать разговор, а у Лирога желания. Время от времени Кариа что-нибудь добавляла к рассказу Мины, но ей не удавалось скрыть досаду, поэтому попытки показаться беспечной выходили весьма натянутыми.

К тому моменту как Марина отдохнула и была готова снова продолжать путь, даже у Мины не было настроения продолжать разговор, поэтому оставшийся путь проходил в тягостном молчании. По счастью, Лирог не ошибся и довольно скоро они вышли из леса к раскинувшемуся у подножия высокого холма городу.

Магии у Марины было немного – воин так и не понял до конца принципы работы знаков и жезлов, только то, что с помощью жезлов Кариа и Мины валькириям удалось немного восстановить волшебство старшей подруги – но должно было хватить на поддержание иллюзии, чтобы скрыть крылья их троих.

\- Каков наш план? – бодро спросила Кариа, обращаясь к Марине, та посмотрела на Лирога.

\- Сначала поедим, потом я отправлюсь за покупками, а все планы оставим на завтра, - коротко ответил он, приготовившись к возражениям Кариа, но та промолчала, лишь поморщилась.

Воин усмехнулся, вполне удовлетворённый недовольством валькирии из-за необходимости слушать человека.

Следуя плану, они остановились в маленькой гостинице на окраине города. Лирог даже не заглянул в меню:

\- Мяса, - бросил он трактирщику, устало рухнув на стул. – Суп, тушёные овощи, эль – неси всё, что есть!

\- Мне того же, - бойко добавила Марина, с широкой улыбкой. – И, пожалуйста, скорее.

\- Какой здоровый аппетит! – восхитился хозяин. – А что подать благородным дамам? – обратился он к Кариа и Мине.

Кариа наградила его ледяным взглядом, ясно дававшем понять, что она не притронется ни к чему, что он может ей предложить, а Мина выпрямилась и манерно скрестила пальцы, словно и правда была благородной дамой:

\- Принесите мне, пожалуйста, - она замялась, и Лирог догадался, что Мина знает о людях ещё меньше Марины. - Того же, что и моим спутникам

Обед прошёл настолько спокойно, насколько это было возможно под презрительным взглядом Кариа. Мина ела мало, впрочем, её порция не пропала: Марина каким-то образом съесть свою, её, да ещё и «помочь» Лирогу разделаться с остатками его жаркого. После еды Лирог почувствовал себя гораздо лучше, и пусть всё тело ныло от усталости, настроение у него заметно улучшилось.

\- Постараюсь не задерживаться. Ведите себя… по-человечески, - он похлопал Кариа, от души наслаждаясь её негодованием, и шёпотом прибавил:

\- И следите за речью. Вся ваша маскировка слетит, если вы вдруг начнёте щебетать на вальроне.

***

Без Лирога Кариа и Мина заметно повеселели. В его присутствии даже беспечная Мина почти не смеялась и часто хмурилась, а Кариа и вовсе выглядела так, как будто каждая минута для неё была мучением. Даже когда она улыбалась или весело говорила о чём-то, украдкой она бросала беспокойные взгляды на воина, особенно когда речь заходила, о Полумирье. Вид у Лирога в эти моменты был отсутствующий и едва ли он заметил повышенное внимание к своей персоне, но Марину это задевало.

\- Кариа, что ты делаешь? – прямо спросила она, стоило Лирогу скрыться за дверью.

Младшая валькирия попыталась напустить на себя невинный и даже оскорблённый вид, но у неё это плохо получилось.

\- Чем тебе не нравится Лирог? – продолжила Марина. – Он, конечно, далёк от идеала, к тому же человек, но не заслуживает такого отношения.

\- Мы просто не хотим, чтобы ты уходила! – вставила вдруг Мина.

Марина переводила удивлённый взгляд с одной подруги на другую. 

\- О чем ты? Я вроде никуда не собираюсь…

\- Ты же знаешь все эти истории о валькириях, которые отказываются от жезлов и остаются в мире демонов или людей… - начала девочка.

\- Всё в порядке, - улыбнулась Марина. – Что бы со мной ни случилось, они просто выберут новую валькирию в первый круг, а во второй придёт новая душа. Орден ничего не потеряет.

\- Не нужна нам новая душа, нам ты нужна! – нахмурилась Мина.

\- Ну, я вроде не собираюсь оставаться... тут.

«С Лирогом», чуть не сказала она и почувствовала, что щёки её пылают.

– Но, если по-честному, - при этих словах и Кариа, и Мина снова напряглись. – Я бы пожила среди людей какое-то время. Без похищений, преследования и Таинторга.

\- Это ты сейчас так говоришь, а потом и вовсе тут останешься, - обиженно сказала Мина. – С этим! – она махнула рукой в сторону двери.

\- Да нет же! – Марина снова почувствовала, как кровь прихлынула к лицу. – Я просто хочу сказать, разве вам никогда не было интересно посмотреть, как живут в мирах, равновесие в которых мы оберегаем? – вид у её подруг стал озадаченным.

\- Марина, что за глупости? – мягко спросила Кариа, и в голосе её прозвучала тревога. – Ты же знаешь, что нас это не касается.

\- Я не это имела в виду, - смутилась старшая валькирия. – Я не говорю, что мы должны решать внутренние проблемы миров, но вам никогда не хотелось чего-то большего, чем просто появляться в мире, решать за пару часов проблему с артефактом или случайным гостем из другого мира, а потом возвращаться в Полумирье?

Кариа покачала головой, а Мина нахмурилась и решительно сказала:

\- Мне нравится моя жизнь!

Марина тяжело вздохнула, вспоминая, как только попала в этот мир, который с тех пор стал казаться ей чем дальше, тем больше.

***

Лирог вышел с голубятни искренне надеясь, что лишние пару монет придадут скорости не слишком расторопному работнику почты. Впрочем, даже если голубя отправят только завтра, он всё равно окажется в Каплане раньше Лирога и его спутниц.

Кажется, настало время рассказать им о его настоящем плане. В конце концов, в одном он не лукавил – в первую очередь действительно надо вернуть жезл Марины.

***

\- Хорошо провели… - начал Лирог, вернувшись в таверну, но тут же осёкся.

Он посмотрел на встревоженное лицо Марины, насупившуюся Мину, которая откинулась на спинку стула и скрестила руки на груди, и, наконец, на Кариа, которая даже не удостоила его взглядом.

– Чем занимались? – примирительно спросил воин.

\- Где тебя носило? – резко спросила Кариа, по-прежнему не глядя на него и всем видом показывая, что её не интересует ответ.

\- Пополнял запасы, как мы и договаривались, - осторожно ответил Лирог, показывая заполненный заплечный мешок.

В чём бы ни было дело, вряд ли они могли знать о его небольшом визите в голубятню, а Кариа до сих пор не отличалась дружелюбием, так что воин счёл за лучшее вести себя как ни в чём не бывало.

\- Ты невозможен! – Кариа резко встала и направилась на лестницу, ведущую к комнатам.

Воин устало опустился на освободившийся стул и велел трактирщику принести ему эля. Судя по всему, на этот раз досада Кариа не имела прямого отношения к Лирогу, хотя по тому, какие злобные взгляды бросала на него Мина, без него тут не обошлось.

\- Даже и не думай, что я уйду и позволю тебе дальше портить нам Марину! – воинственно заявила младшая валькирия.

Лирог удивлённо посмотрел на неё, потом перевёл взгляд на старшую валькирию.

\- Прости их, - виновато сказала та. – Мина и Кариа, думают, что я собираюсь остаться в мире людей из-за тебя.

Лирог долго и внимательно смотрел на Марину.

\- Ясно, - сказал он, наконец, и перевёл внимание на Мину, которая всё это время старательно показывала ему язык. – Я думал, ты бессмертное существо, которому несколько сотен лет и с бесконечным запасом гордости и чувством собственного превосходства, - ехидно заметил он, чуть наклонившись в сторону Мины.

\- Ха! Я тебе не Кариа, чтобы оставить тебя в покое из чувства гордости, собственного достоинства или превосходства, - она тоже подалась вперёд, и глаза её сверкали. – От меня тебе не скрыться.

\- Даже не буду пытаться, - он засмеялся и откинулся на спинку стула, поднимая ладони в знак поражения. – Я сдаюсь.

\- Слышала, Марина! – победоносно воскликнула Мина. – Теперь ты должна будешь вернуться с нами!

\- Обязательно, - улыбнулась она.

\- Я расскажу Кариа! – с этими словами довольная младшая валькирия умчалась.

\- Кажется, я в безопасности, - усмехнулся Лирог, Марина улыбнулась, но улыбка получилась какой-то вымученной.

Некоторое время они сидели молча. Лирог лениво потягивал эль, мысли приятно путались от усталости, и воин был рад, что день подходит к концу.

\- Ты думаешь, это глупо? – спросила вдруг валькирия, натянуто улыбаясь. – Их беспокойство, что я останусь.

\- Я думаю, что надо вернуть тебе жезл и одолеть Айрона, - спокойно ответил Лирог. – Остальное… Даже если ты решишь, что ты хочешь остаться здесь и жезл тебе не нужен, не думаю, что Айрон оставит тебя в покое.

\- Да, конечно, - она едва заметно нахмурилась и улыбка сошла с её лица. – Я имела ввиду потом, когда всё закончится.

\- На их месте я бы больше беспокоился о том, что будет, если наша затея не увенчается успехом, - Лирог заглянул в синие беспокойные глаза Марины, - чем о том, что случится, если мы победим.

Она отвела глаза и воин вернулся к элю в повисшей снова тишине полупустой таверны.

\- Ты как-то сказала, что валькирии – возобновляемый ресурс, - неожиданно для самого себя вспомнил Лирог. – Что ты имела в виду?

Марина ответила не сразу.

\- Мы не знаем, как именно рождаемся. Но когда одна валькирия умирает, в Чертоге Света появляется и обретает тело новая душа. Кто-то верит, что это перерождение погибшей валькирии; кто-то, что валькириями становятся лучшие души из основных миров, но в любом случае нас всегда ровно три сотни.

\- Значит, если вы трое… не вернётесь, то ваши… кто там у вас главный?

\- Первая и две её помощницы.

\- То эти самые три главные валькирии ничего не сделают, чтобы вас вернуть? – Лирог почувствовал, как внутри у него что-то сжалось.

\- Я уже не раз тебе говорила, что наша задача… - начала Марина.

\- Поддерживать равновесие в мирах, без местных проблем, я помню, - перебил её воин. – Но неужели вы для них ничего не значите?

\- Наша миссия важнее, - Марина улыбнулась, но улыбка получилась очень сонной.

После всего ей надо было отдохнуть, да и Лирогу тоже, но ему почему-то не хотелось идти в комнату, где ему предстоит ютиться на диване, пусть даже в сравнении с их последним ночлегом диван казался королевским ложем.

\- А по Мине и Кариа не сказать, что валькирии такие безразличные, - усмехнулся воин, вставая наконец из-за стола, он протянул руку удивлённой Марине, чтобы помочь ей подняться. – Даже ты была почти милой, когда меня от них сегодня защищала. Я даже удивился такой благосклонности.

Она выдернула ладонь из его и вздёрнув носик отправилась к лестнице со словами:

\- Не говори ерунды! Просто я выше их рангом и должна показывать пример поведения в чужом мире!

Лирог так и не смог прогнать с лица до самого момента, как лёг на заветный диван и провалился в сон.

***

Когда Лирог спустился к завтраку, валькирии явно уже давно были на ногах. Кариа склонилась над лежавшей на столе картой и выглядела ещё более воинственной, чем обычно.

\- Пока ты спал, мы уже разработали план, - бодро сказала младшая валькирия, прежде чем Лирог успел открыть рот.

\- И тебе доброго утра, - Лирог перевёл недовольный взгляд на Марину, доедавшую явно не первую тарелку салата, а затем на Мину, которая весело болтала ногами и смотрела на воина почти дружелюбно.

\- Привет, Лирог, - поздоровалась она, Марина же только кивнула, не отвлекаясь от еды.

Он попросил хозяина подать ему завтрак и вернулся к Кариа.

\- Что тут у вас творится? – его голос прозвучал куда жёсче, чем ему хотелось бы, так что Марина и Мина удивлённо воззрились на него, а Кариа, похоже, посчитала это вызовом, который рада была принять:

\- Мы прорвёмся в замок Таинторга, вернём жезл Марины, а потом запечатаем его и сразу же вернёмся в Полумирье, - глаза её сверкали, а на губах играла высокомерная усмешка. – Как видишь, мы прекрасно справились без твоей помощи.

Звучало это всё настолько нелепо, а вид у младшей валькирии был настолько самоуверенный, что Лирог даже не нашёлся, что ответить. Только утолив первый голод яичницой с сыром и овощами, он прервал щебет Кариа, которая рассказывала что-то Марине об их общих знакомых (по счастью, на этот раз на языке людей):

\- И как вы собираетесь всё это сделать? – спокойно спросил он, глядя в глаза Кариа.

\- А тебе всюду нужно сунуть свой непотребно длинный нос, не так ли? – надменно спросила валькирия. – Что ж, если уж тебе это так интересно, мы будем подпитывать магию Марины своими жезлами и использовать их магические способности. Марина сказала, что вокруг замка купол, но мы сможем с ним справиться, а потом останется только добыть жезл и тогда…

\- Звучит, как очень надёжный и продуманный план, - съязвил Лирог, и лицо Кариа исказила гримаса ярости:

\- От тебя требуется только проводить нас до замка, а дальше наши пути разойдутся! – резко ответила она.

\- Мы справимся, Лирог, - попробовала убедить его Марина. – Знаю, с момента нашего знакомства я не показала себя наилучшим образом, но поверь, я очень сильный маг.

\- Послушайте, у меня есть другое предложение, - попробовал возразить он, но Кариа решительно перебила его:

\- Я валькирия первого круга и не нуждаюсь в наставлениях от обычного человека, - глаза её гневно сверкали, а в голосе не было ни издёвки, ни презрения, только чистая ярость, и Лирог понял, что задел её за живое. - Ты не являешься правителем этого мира, ни великим магов или могучим воином – никем, с кем я могла бы считаться или чьё мнение имело бы для меня вес. Знай своё место.

Несколько мгновений они с валькирией пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза, но Лирог не отвёл взгляд.

\- Мы выходим через час, - сказала, наконец, Кариа. - Доедай свой завтрак и собирай вещи, мы и так задержались в этом мире.

С этими словами валькирия развернулась и вышла, словно не могла больше выносить общества человека. Воин сжал кулаки и покачал головой. Его собственный план не был идеальным, но то, что предлагали валькирии, даже не было похоже на план, однако спорить было бесполезно. По крайней мере пока. Надо было добраться в Каплан, к Ферласу и остальным. 

\- Не злись на неё, - негромкий голос Мины оторвал Лирога от мрачных размышлений, вызвав удивлённый взгляд и у него, и у Марины. – Кариа не плохая, просто она очень беспокоится. Тебе тоже страшно, что ты останешься один во вражеском замке, но, когда мы прогоним Таинторга, у тебя не должно быть проблем, - она подняла на него глаза, и Лирога изумило её искреннее беспокойство о нём, но он не нашёл, чем её успокоить:

\- Не в этом дело, нам не прорваться в замок только вчетвером. Даже Кариа должна это понимать.

\- Мы валькирии, не забывай, - нахмурилась в ответ Марина.

\- Я знаю тех, кто мог бы нам помочь, - начал Лирог, но старшая валькирия его перебила:

\- Не думаю, что людям по плечу что-то, с чем не сможет справиться валькирия, - в её голосе прозвучали нотки высокомерия. - И не смотри на меня так! Я была без жезла, но Мина и Кариа частично восстановили мои знаки, к тому же они сами валькирии первого ранга.

\- Любая помощь… - предпринял ещё одну попытку воин, но Марина снова не дала ему договорить:

\- Кариа, - старшая валькирия бросила взгляд на Мину, подразумевая, что к ней это тоже относится, - никогда не согласится терпеть ещё больше людей. По правде, я бы и сама вряд ли на это пошла бы, но потеря жезла, - она поморщилась, - заставила меня взглянуть иначе на некоторые вещи.

\- «Некоторые вещи» - это бесполезные люди? – этот вопрос прозвучал гораздо резче, чем ему хотелось бы.

\- И люди в том числе, - Марина беспечно улыбнулась, словно не заметила настроения воина. – Всё будет хорошо.

«Вот уж сомневаюсь», подумал Лирог, поднимаясь из-за стола, но прежде чем уйти, он остановился, и посмотрел в большие глаза старшей валькирии.

\- Я проведу вас к замку Айрона, - голос его звучал негромко, но твёрдо. – Но потом буду делать всё, что сам посчитаю нужным. Даже если ты или Кариа будете против.

\- Разумеется, - недовольно ответила Марина, едва заметно хмурясь.

***

Три дня пути, которые отделяли Латрон от Каплана, прошли настолько спокойно, что Лирога не покидало ощущение затишья перед бурей. Валькирии же напротив, были убеждены, что враг просто страшится их силы, а потому не нападает. И если поначалу Лирог смог убедить перемещаться по возможности тихо и быстро, то теперь они не таясь шли по дороге и весело щебетали на вальроне. Даже Кариа сменила презрение на снисходительность по отношению к Лирогу.

Воин же лишь становился всё мрачнее, от души надеясь, что его предчувствия не более, чем паранойя. Но его надеждам не суждено было сбыться.

Уже на подходах к Каплану их окружили. Лирог стиснул зубы: шесть эльфов для одного человека и трёх девушек – как бы ни хвалились валькирии - расклад, мягко говоря, не внушающий оптимизма. Оставалось надеяться, что бахвальство Кариа и Мины не было пустым звуком. Несколько секунд эльфы стояли, а потом одновременно напали. Лирогу кое-как удавалось отбиваться от двоих, но у него оставалось сил даже на то, чтобы удивляться этому. И всё же у воина складывалось впечатление, что дерутся они не в полную силу. Он услышал крик, но не мог даже обернуться, таков был напор эльфов. 

Схватка продолжалась едва ли пару минут, а потом закончилась так же неожиданно, как и началась: только что Лирог отражал стремительный натиск врагов, и вот они уже скрылись среди деревьев, словно их никогда и не было. Лишь царапины и не успевшая осесть дорожная пыль свидетельствовали о недавней схватке. Лирог повернулся к спутницам, и внутри у него всё сжалось: Марины с ними больше не было. Кариа сердито оглядывалась, потирая плечо, Мина растерянно смотрела на воина, но они были одни.

\- Марина? – хрипло бросил Лирог.

Кариа, казалось, только сейчас поняла, что её подруга пропала, а Мина всхипнула:

\- Мы пытались отбиться от них заклинаниями, но когда Марина бросилась на красноволосого эльфа, он протянул вперёд руку и заклинание Марины… рассеялось, - в глазах валькирии Лирог увидел страх, но он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не схватить и не встряхнуть хорошенько всхлипывающую девочку. – Я не успела ей помочь, а этот красноволосый ударил её в живот… Она упала… И он утащил её в лес, а потом… потом они все ушли, - теперь Мина уже не всхлипывала, слёзы текли по её лицу.

\- Идиотка! – Лирог со злостью пнул камень.

\- Она сделала всё, что могла, - огрызнулась Кариа, обнимая подругу за плечи.

Воин потёр лоб, стараясь не сорваться.

\- Марина, чёртова идиотка! – никак не мог успокоиться он. - Знала же, что против него без жезла у неё нет ни шанса! Это он преследовал нас, и мы вдвоём едва уходили от этого эльфа, - объяснил он поражённым валькириям. – Вот дура!

Кариа первой пришла в себя:

\- Даже если ты не одобряешь её действий, это не даёт тебе право, так говорить о старшей валькирии первого ранга.

Лирог едва сдержался, чтобы не ударить её. Он подошёл вплотную к валькирии и, заглянув ей в глаза, процедил сквозь зубы:

\- Вы, самоуверенные дуры, ничего не знаете об этом мире, а лезете, куда не следует! - он с досадой махнул рукой и отошёл от неё. – И я хорош! Послушал вас, хотя знал, к чему это может привести.

\- Пока ты занимаешься самокопанием, они уносят Марину всё дальше! – резко бросила Кариа, но голос её звучал уже не так зло, как раньше.

\- Мы должны догнать их! – вклинилась Мина.

Её слова привели Лирога в чувство. Он медленно вложил меч в ножны, а потом повернулся к валькириям и сказал тоном, не терпящим возражений:

\- Мы идём дальше. В Каплан. Будем там самое позднее через пару часов.

\- Но Марина… - начала Мина.

\- Марина нужна Айрону живой, - рявкнул Лирог. – Мы идём в Каплан, где встретимся с моими друзьями и вместе отправимся на замок Фальдерос, если хотим, чтобы у нас был хотя бы шанс.

\- В наш план это не входило, - высокомерно заявила Кариа.

\- Ваш план, - медленно сказал воин, надеясь, валькирия почувствует всю силу его злости, - провалился.

Он уже собирался продолжить путь, но Кариа окликнула его.

\- Стой, - она строго посмотрела на него и не менее строго сказала:

\- Прежде, чем мы сделаем хоть шаг, ты расскажешь, что это за друзья, и что происходит.

\- Может обсудим это по дороге? – раздражённо спросил он, но валькирия скрестила руки на груди и с вызовом заглянула ему в глаза, поэтому Лирог тяжело вздохнул и начал:

\- Я не единственный, кто хочет убить Айрона. Нас около сотни и я один из разведчиков. Я вёл наблюдение за замком, когда встретил Марину.

\- Так ты врал! – воскликнула Мина, а Кариа только сильнее нахмурилась и кивнула воину:

\- Продолжай.

\- Технически, я не врал. Никто из вас никогда не спрашивал о моей жизни, даже Марина спросила лишь почему я хочу убить Айрона. Не важно, - заключил он, глядя на Кариа. – После того, как я увидел силу Айрона, я стал искать единомышленников, уверенный, что это не первое его злодеяние. Так я и оказался в «Соловье». Когда я встретил Марину… - тут он запнулся. – Я не хотел раньше времени рассказывать ей о «Соловье», а постепенно убедить её присоединиться к нам и помочь своей силой «Соловью». Но всё пошло не по плану, когда на нас напали, а как события развивались дальше – вы знаете. 

\- Так ты помог ей только, чтобы использовать её! – возмутилась Мина.

\- А разве она сама не использовала меня? – возразил Лирог. – Я предпочту считать это равноценным обменом. Теперь мы можем идти?

Кариа кивнула, и они с Миной последовали за воином.

\- Нам обязательно надо её выручить, - мрачно сказала Кариа.

\- Вы вроде за этим в этот мир и прибыли, - ехидно заявил Лирог. – Что удивительно: если я правильно понял, валькириям безразлична судьба друг друга.

\- Это неправда! – Мина нахмурилась, а Кариа только наградила его злым взглядом, но через некоторое время, к удивлению воина снова заговорила:

\- Всё не так просто. Но если не вызволить Марину, дело может принять куда более скверный оборот, чем ты можешь себе представить.

Лирог вопросительно поднял брови, не столько заинтригованный, сколько поражённый тем, что Кариа решилась с ним заговорить об этом.

\- Каждый жезл связан кровью со своим носителем, - продолжала валькирия, глядя прямо перед собой. - Без валькирии он не имеет никакой силы, но теперь у Таинторга есть Марина. И хоть мы не знаем, чего он добивается, но это именно тот расклад, которого он желал, значит, нам надо торопиться.

\- Если это так опасно, то может самое время попросить помощи у Полумирья? Очевидно, Айрон хорошо знает, что делает, в отличие от нас, - нахмурился Лирог. - Помощь валькирий нам бы не помешала, - он покосился на спутниц. - Я имею в виду настоящих валькирий, у которых есть и жезлы, и Знаки.

\- Я же говорила, что мне хотелось бы избежать этого, насколько это возможно. Наше наказание будет весьма суровым и вдвойне суровым, если мы не закончим миссию, - Кариа вздёрнула подбородок.

\- Сколько ещё вы будете этим прикрываться? – теперь настала очередь Лирога требовать откровенности от спутниц. – Пока Марину не убьют, а может подождёте, пока Айрон или Таинторг впустит в этот мир полчища демонов и начнёт новую войну?

Мина вопросительно посмотрела на старшую подругу. На некоторое время повисла тягостная тишина, а потом Кариа тяжко вздохнула.

\- Мы не можем связаться с Полумирьем, - мрачно призналась она. – Мы знали, что Марина в беде и хотели помочь ей, но за нами бы тут же вернули и наказали бы до того, как мы успели бы хотя бы встретиться с Мариной. Поэтому мы порвали связь своих жезлов с Полумирьем.

\- Не очень-то предусмотрительно, - заметил Лирог. – А если бы Марина была мертва? Как бы вы вернулись?

\- Мы же не знали, что Марину лишили жезла! – возмутилась Мина.

\- Кольцо, которое носит Марина и каждая валькирия – это маяк, - Кариа коснулась своего парящего колье. – Мы знали, что она жива, потому что смогли отследить Марину по нему. Что касается жезла, я уже говорила, что никто не знал, где он. Но то, что его нельзя было отследить, не значило, что у Марины его не было.

\- Иными словами, вы просто не подумали, - подытожил Лирог.

Валькирии не ответили. Самонадеянность этих «высших существ» была уже не просто раздражающей, а привела к большим бедам. Впрочем, не было никакого смысла злиться на это.

\- Ну что ж, надеюсь, это все секреты, которые у нас были друг от друга, - всё ещё хмурясь сказал воин. - И дальнейшие наши действия будут основаны на взаимном доверии. Насколько это возможно между валькирией и человеком, - он покосился на Кариа.

Она тоже хмурилась, но кивнула.

\- Ты не сердишься? – с надеждой спросила Мина, дёргая воина за рукав.

\- Это я решу, когда мы спасём Марину и наш мир между делом, - и Лирог устремил свой взгляд на дорогу впереди.

***

Каплан представлял собой небольшую деревню в паре часов езды от замка Фальдерос. В конечном итоге Лирог сделал круг и теперь он, сменив спутниц, собирался вернуться к замку с противоположной стороны, чем та, где он встретился с Мариной.

Настроение у него и его спутниц было далеко не радужным, когда навстречу ему вышел высокий крепкий мужчина с ровной рыжеватой бородой и каштановыми вьющимися волосами. 

\- Ферлас! – радостно воскликнул Лирог, продолжая хмуриться.

\- Ты разве не говорил, что путешествуешь в компании трёх красоток? – Ферлас крепко пожал руку Лирогу, при этом кокетливо подмигнул Кариа, что заставило её покраснеть и гневно сжать губы.

\- Валькирий, а не «красоток», - поправил Лирог, хотя уже понимал, к чему клонит Ферлас.

\- В любом случае, я думал, их три, - ожидаемо заметил тот.

\- На нас напали эльфы, - коротко пояснил Лирог, и с лица Ферласа сразу пропала вся весёлость.

\- Идём в дом. Я предполагал, что твоя история не из коротких, но похоже она превзойдёт мои ожидания.

***

Марина открыла глаза. Она не знала, как долго была без сознания, но достаточно, судя по всему, чтобы её успели доставить в замок. На сей раз у неё не было шансов сбежать: даже если бы у неё осталась магия, руны на стенах и на полу были безупречны и блокировали любой знак. За пределами магического круга стоял Таинторг, но теперь он был в компании светловолосой эльфийки, которая внимательно изучала Марину.

\- Вот ты и вернулась ко мне, моя дорогая, - улыбнулся он. – Спасибо моей дорогой сестрице, - его губы скривились в усмешке, но Марина заметила, что эльфийка вздрогнула, когда он назвал её сестрой.

\- Чего тебе нужно, Таинторг? – раздражённо спросила Марина, которую выводило из себя собственное бессилие.

\- Какая ты злая, Марина! – притворно возмутился эльф. – Я гостеприимно принял тебя в замке, подготовил тебе отдельную комнату… Какая вопиющая неблагодарность!

Валькирия поморщилась, но Таинторг не обратил на это никакого внимания:

\- Как ты могла догадаться, мне нужна твоя сила, а твой жезл, к моему глубочайшему сожалению, слушается только тебя. Не то чтобы это меня удивляло, и ты бы узнала об этом, если бы не сбежала в прошлый раз. Как видишь, теперь я не так беспечен, а потому эта комната блокирует все известные мне Знаки, хоть и не думаю, что у тебя хоть что-то осталось.

Ему явно доставляла удовольствие её беспомощность.

\- Видишь ли, лет пятьсот тому назад вы, валькирии, помешали нашему плану захватить этот мир, а ведь мы с таким усердием строили врата и открывали проход сюда! Поначалу я был очень зол, что остался в этом мире, но, только до тех пор, пока не понял, что вы считаете меня мёртвым. А ещё, вы дали мне доступ к местной магии, которая и позволила поймать тебя в ловушку. Но ты же не думаешь, что благодаря этому я перестал на вас злитья? Нет, я страшно зол и, поверь мне, и Маноса, и Плакия и особенно Кивара будут иметь возможность проверить это на своей шкуре. Как только я сломаю печать, подчиню себе жезл и открою врата в Полумирье для легионов демонов.

\- У тебя ничего не получится, - Марина вскинула голову. – Жезл связан со мной!

\- А точнее, с твоей жизнью и с твоей кровью, - Таинторг уже не веселился, он был предельно серьёзен. – К счастью, у меня есть и то, и другое, а ещё вечность на проведение опытов благодаря этому юному телу и богатству его семьи. И уверен, хоть ты и не можешь выбраться из круга, скучать тебе не придётся. Идём, Айрис, - кивнул он эльфийке и рассмеялся. – Нас ждут великие дела.

И от его смеха кровь у Марины похолодела.

***

В Каплане царило небывалое оживление. Все члены «Соловья» готовились к тому, что в последние годы стало их главной целью: уничтожение Айрона. Конечно, кто-то из них был разочарован, узнав, что эльф просто одержим демоном, ведь это значило, что замок разграбить им не дадут, но ни один человек не покинул рядов отряда.

Ферлас вместе с Лирогом и валькириями работали над планом, пытаясь понять, как вызволить валькирию из плена с наименьшими потерями. 

\- У нас есть три мага, их сил должно быть достаточно, чтобы держать завесу открытой, так долго, чтобы все успели пройти - сказал Ферлас.

Лирог покачал головой, вспоминая об эльфах.

\- Как только мы пересечём завесу, Айрон наверняка позаботится о том, чтобы атаковать нас магией. И мы не знаем, сколько ещё его сородичей помимо тех, что напали на нас, поджидает внутри.

\- Мы с Миной поможем с завесой, - сказала Кариа. – Боевых заклинаний у нас нет, мы удерживать чужое заклинание или ставить щиты мы сможем.

\- Я думал, для этого вам нужен знак магии? – удивился Лирог.

\- Знаки нужны для чего-то более существенного, - от былой высокомерности валькирии не осталось и следа. - Основы магии заложены в жезл. Так что должно получиться.

\- Если зайдём с трёх сторон, - начал Ферлас, но Кариа его перебила:

\- Нет, мы с Миной должны прикрывать отряды. Насколько мне рассказывала Марина, Таинторг стал сильнее, а с демонической магией вам будет непросто справиться.

\- Третьим будет наш доблестный рыцарь, которому предстоит спасти прекрасную даму, - в отличие от друга, который не переставал хмурить брови, Ферлас словно не знал плохого настроения. – А мне, надеюсь, выпадет честь скрасить ваше пребывание здесь своим обществом, - он лукаво улыбнулся Кариа, но ответом ему был лишь ледяной взгляд валькирии.

\- Он хочет сказать, что я проберусь в замок, пока вы будете отвлекать Айрона, - пояснил Лирог. Вы должны будете создать как можно больше шума, чтобы моё присутствие осталось незамеченным.

\- Это очень опасно, - ахнула Мина.

\- Не волнуйся за него, - Ферлас потрепал её по голове. – Наш

\- Ферлас, будь серьёзней! – не сговариваясь одновременно рявкнули на него Лирог и Кариа.

***

Замок дрогнул. Марина не знала, в чём было дело, но подозревала, что Таинторг начал приводить в исполнение свой злобный план. Он действительно плотно взялся за дело и за то время, что она провела в замке, он брал у неё кровь уже больше десяти раз.

В комнате, где её держали не было окон, поэтому валькирия считала дни приёмами пищи. Если предположить, что кормили её трижды в день, она провела в плену уже пять дней, в неизвестности касательно судьбы своих друзей. Таинторг не упоминал о них, и это давало ей надежду: едва ли он упустил бы возможность поиздеваться над ней, если бы они были мертвы. Она надеялась, что Мина и Кариа вернутся в Полумирье и расскажут обо всём Маносе до того, как Таинторг обрушит на валькирий свой гнев. Про Лирога она старалась не думать.

Снова раздался грохот, и Марина зажмурилась. Что бы ни случилось с этим миром, ей не хотелось этого видеть. Она лежала в темноте, чувствуя дрожь пола и слушая гул, доносившийся откуда-то снаружи. И вдруг она почувствовала, как магические путы ослабли, широко распахнула глаза и рывком села.

К удивлению валькирии, прямо напротив неё снимала руны эльфийка, которую Таинторг называл сестрой. Одной рукой она распутывала заклинания, а другой сжимала жезл Марины. Заметив, что привлекла внимание пленницы, она негромко заговорила:

\- Подожди ещё немного, надо снять ещё несколько рун, прежде чем ты сможешь свободно двигаться, - она перешла в другой угол и продолжила, не отвлекаясь от работы. - Меня зовут Айрис, я сестра Айрона. Айрона, а не того существа, которое в него вселилось, - она поморщилась. – Это я отправила за тобой Вайри, прости. Возможно, он не был деликатен, но только так я могла вернуть тебя в замок. Я боялась, что ты вернёшься в своей мир, оставив демона здесь.

\- Я не понимаю, - начала Марина, и тут же спохватилась. – Мои друзья?! И жезл…

\- Я хочу прогнать это чудовище, Таинторга, и вернуть своего младшего брата, - половина заклинаний уже было разрушено. – Я бы хотела помочь раньше, но я не очень сильный маг, а Таинторг очень внимательно следил и за мной, и за жезлом.

\- А Лирог и остальные? – настаивала валькирия, с трудом сдерживая себя от крика.

\- Они живы. Во всяком случае, должны быть. Когда появились твои подруги, он связался со мной, чтобы описать ситуацию, и я приказала ему оставить твоих спутников в покое. Вполне возможно, что вся эта шумиха снаружи – их рук дело.

\- Шумиха? - Марина была сбита с толку.

\- Кто-то напал на замок, - пояснила Айрис. – Сил стражи не хватало, между нами, они не были особенно старательны, - эльфийка хитро улыбнулась и многозначительно посмотрела на валькирию, но тут же тревога снова вернулась на её лицо. – Таинторгу пришлось покинуть лабораторию. Надеюсь, мне хватит времени освободить тебя, я не очень умелая волшебница.

Даже с её скудными знаниями об этом мире, валькирия не сомневалась, что Айрис скромничает – заклинания, наложенные на эту комнату, были далеко не самыми простыми по меркам обоих миров. И всё-таки ей удалось их снять за считанные минуты.

Марина блаженно потянулась, когда почувствовала, что сковывающие её чары совсем исчезли, но сейчас у неё не было времени наслаждаться свободой. Айрис протянула ей жезл и внимательно заглянула в глаза:

\- Я на тебя полагаюсь. 

***

Они бежали по винтовой лестнице. Марина чувствовала, как силы возвращаются к ней, знаки, почти стёртые, снова ярко сияли на лбу валькирии, оставалось лишь добраться до Таинторга, к которому вела её освободительница.

\- Айрис, насчёт Айрона, - негромко и очень серьёзно сказала Марина, поравнявшись с эльфийкой. – Не знаю, как это сказать, но Таинторг провел много времени в его теле, и быть может…

\- Я знаю, - не дала ей закончить Айрис. – Но даже если и так, то этот демон не имеет права сидеть в теле моего несчастного брата.

Марина кивнула и нырнула за эльфийкой в коридор. Бежать им пришлось долго: они миновали несколько лестниц, залов и коридоров, то в верх, то вниз по лабиринтам замка. Без Айрис у Марины не было бы ни малейшего шанса достигнуть цели. Архитектор, строивший этот замок, явно не питал слабости к простоте.

Вдруг из бокового коридора на них буквально налетел Лирог в компании двух незнакомых Марине мужчин.

\- Лирог, ты жив! – она радостно улыбнулась, почувствовав, как тяжкий груз упал с её плеч.

Лирога лишь удивлённо приподнял брови и тут же снова нахмурился, даже его лица его спутников выражали большую радость от встречи, что совсем сбило Марину с толку.

\- Мог бы… - начала она возмущённо, но воин подошёл к ней, схватил за плечи и окинул внимательным взглядом, всё так же сосредоточенно сдвинув брови.

\- Ты цела? - он посмотрел на Айрис. – Что происходит?

\- Да… И я бы хотела спросить у тебя то же самое! – чуть смутившись ответила Марина.

Лирог отпустил её и махнул рукой в сторону незнакомцев:

\- Это Маркус и Рэйн. Мы пришли спасать тебя, но, похоже, нас опередили, - он не сводил глаз с эльфийки.

\- Это Айрис, старшая сестра Айрона, она тоже хочет избавиться от Таинторга, - быстро ответила Марина. – А где Кариа и Мина?

\- С Ферласом, отвлекают на себя внимание Айрона, - так же быстро ответил Лирог. – Кариа просила передать это. Он зачарован или типа того.

Он протянул незамысловатый деревянный амулет, и Марина не смогла сдержать благодарной улыбки: её подруга позаботилась о том, чтобы подготовить сосуд для Таинторга.

\- Ты ведь сможешь одолеть его? – Лирог внимательно посмотрел в глаза Марины, и она кивнула. – Тогда поторопимся. Ведите нас, миледи, - бросил он Айрис. – Последний раз я видел Айрона на балконе третьего этажа.

\- Значит он скорее всего в старом кабинете, - кивнула Айрис, нахмурившись. – Боюсь, до сих пор я вела нас не тем путём. Идёмте.

\- Ферлас? – тихо спросила валькирия Лирога по дороге.

\- Мой друг, - ответил он. – Потом расскажу.

Валькирия не стала возражать и сосредоточилась на предстоящей задаче.

\- Мне понадобится твоя помощь для ритуала, - она вернула Лирогу амулет Кариа. – Тебе надо будет подобраться к Айрону, чтобы я могла переместить Таинторга в эту подвеску, чтобы обезвредить и отправить в родной мир.

\- Я не вполне понимаю, как это всё работает, - сказал Лирог, принимая кулон, и впервые за долгое время чуть улыбнулся. – Но звучит не сложнее, чем всё, что было до сих пор. Хотя, - он устремил взгляд перед собой, - немного жаль, что ты не можешь покарать Айрона божественной силой и волей Всеотца.

Марина не смогла сдержать улыбки.

***

Айрон Фальдерос, телом которого завладел могучий Таинторг, оторвался от действия, разворачивающегося под балконом, на котором он стоял, и вернулся в комнату, чтобы поприветствовать пришедшую к нему компанию, состоявшую из трёх людей, валькирии и его «сестры».

\- Так ты всё-таки оказалась предательницей, - мрачно усмехнулся Айрон, глядя на Айрис.

\- Можешь добавить меня в список тех, кому будешь мстить в следующей жизни, - презрительно бросила эльфийка. 

\- Стоит ли ждать, так долго, дорогая? – его жуткая улыбка стала шире, он обвёл взглядом собравшихся.

\- Всё кончено, Таинторг, - строго сказала Марина. – Мы поместим тебя в артефакт, а потом Совет Трёх решит, заслуживаешь ли ты того, чтобы быть возвращённым в собственный мир.

\- Похоже на то, - он сощурил глаза. – Но кое-что я ещё могу сделать, - он перевёл взгляд на Айрис и жутко улыбнулся, а потом вдруг молнеиносным движением выхватил кинжал и направил его себе в живот. Айрис вскрикнула, но вонзить клинок он не успел: руки его застыли, всё тело стал обволакивать свет.

\- Я же сказала, что всё кончено, - теперь голос Марины звучал подобно грому.

Она выступила вперёд, держа в вытянутой руке жезл, от которого исходило мягкое свечение. 

\- Лирог, - окликнула она воина, не оборачиваясь.

Он осторожно обошёл её, доставая зачарованную подвеску, и остановился рядом с Айроном, вытянув к нему руку, в которой сжимал кулон. Марина кивнула.

А потом что-то начало происходить. Лирог скорее чувствовал, чем видел, как что-то мрачное тонкой струйкой перетекает из хрупкого мальчика зажатый в руке воина амулет. Постепенно черты лица эльфа разгладились, татуировка со лба исчезла, а свечение вокруг него погасло, и тело эльфа упало на пол.

Марина прокричала какое-то странное слово, кулон в руку вспыхнул ярким светом, пробившимся даже сквозь пальцы, а когда воин разжал ладонь, он увидел, что по всей поверхности амулета проступили мерцающие звёздным светом руны.

Айрис подбежала к брату и аккуратно положила голову ему на колени. Некоторое время все молчали. Тишину нарушил радостный голос Айрис:

\- Он дышит!

Марина выдохнула с явным облегчением.

\- Так это… всё? – спросил Маркус.

Лирог посмотрел на Марину, та с улыбкой кивнула, и он не смог сдержать улыбку в ответ. А потом началась суматоха. Первым делом они с Айрис с балкона остановили продолжающийся внизу бой между защитниками замка и «Соловьём», потом Айрис попросила Маркуса и Рэйна отнести Айрона в его покои, а сама засуетилась, отдавая приказы. Нужно было обеспечить врача Айрону, оценить все изменения, которые произошли с момента появления Таинторга, устроить праздничный вечер – Лирог не сомневался, что скучать эльфийке не придётся.

Всё это время он пытался разобраться с собственными ощущение. Конечно, он чувствовал облегчение, что всё закончилось, но в то же время внутри образовалась какая-то пустота, на месте, которое последние два года занимала ненависть к Таинторгу.

Он стоял во дворе замка вместе с валькириями и Ферласом, чтобы попрощаться, прежде чем они вернутся в свой мир.

\- Марина, нам пора, - торопила Кариа, но старшая валькирия словно не слышала подругу.

\- Что теперь? Вернёте Айрона в его мир? – спросил Лирог и удивился, как фальшиво прозвучал его голос.

\- Это решит Первая валькирия и две её помощницы, - Марина натянуто улыбнулась. – А вы…

\- Ну вообще-то, я был талантливым пекарем, - вставил Ферлас и высокомерность тона мог бы посоревноваться с Кариа. – Пока не оказалось, что в качестве предводителя маленькой армии я не менее талантлив.

Все засмеялись, кроме Кариа, которая лишь хмыкнула. Марина посмотрела на Лирога.

\- А ты? Теперь снова станешь обычным наёмником и перестанешь следить за людьми из леса?

\- А что мне остаётся, - он продолжал улыбаться, чувствуя себя до ужаса глупо. - Хотя… После этого приключения, уверен, что жизнь обычного наёмника покажется мне совсем заурядной, - он рассмеялся.

\- Марина, - строго напомнила Кариа.

\- Да, нам пора, - согласилась старшая валькирия и приготовилась открывать портал.

Лирог приготовился к чему-то невероятному, но Марина просто очертила жезлом в воздухе прямоугольник из которого хлынул яркий свет, как только контур замкнулся. Валькирии застыли в нерешительности, после чего Мина собралась духом и двинулась к порталу. Прежде чем пересечь границу между мирами, она обернулась и помахала рукой Лирогу и Ферласу. Выражение её детского лица выражало суровую готовность принять наказание по ту сторону сияющей двери. Лирог улыбнулся, надеясь подбодрить её.

Следом направилась Кариа.

\- А поцелуй на прощанье! - с притворной жалобностью воскликнул Ферлас, и в ответ на холодный взгляд валькирии. – Ты разбиваешь мне сердце! – рассмеялся он и послал ей воздушный поцелуй.

Лирог усмехнулся, но улыбка не задержалась на его лице, потому как настала очередь прощаться с Мариной.

\- А поцелуй на прощанье? – кокетлиов протянул Ферлас, тыкая локтем друга, но прежде чем тот успел его ударить, Марина вдруг схватила Лирога за руку и провела пальцем по парящему вокруг её шеи кольцу.

К удивлению воина, кольцо превратилось в полоску жидкого металла и устремилось вслед за пальцем к его предплечью, вокруг которого обвилось золотистой змейкой и замерло.

\- Ты не сможешь его снять, - предупредила Марина. – Когда я закончу с формальностями в Полумирье, я вернусь, чтобы забрать его и посмотреть на заурядную жизнь обычного наёмника.

После чего отпустила его руку и исчезла в портале.

\- Надеюсь, я к тому времени ещё не успею состариться, - произнёс Лирог с улыбкой прежде чем портал растворился в воздухе.


End file.
